the journey of a Vampire to another 2wei dimension: Young Justice
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: A year passed when my life became a kind of Isekai. I was turned into a semi-servant, then bitten by a vampire and later kidnapped by aliens. Becoming a woman to join a group of teenage superheroes to protect my sister and spy on the Justice League is something new for me.
1. Chapter 1

The journey of a Servant-Vampire to another 2wei dimension: Young Justice, Lady Mystery and Gray.

Chapter 1: The Supreme Sorcerer, the fourth largest magus in the world and the descendant of King Arthur.

Blanc Geier Castle, once the home of Nrvnqsr Chaos and his right-hand man, Louvre.

It is now the European headquarters of the Wild Hunt, an organization made up of magical creatures, such as Servant, Death Apostle, Immortal Witches, Astral Spirit, Aliens and some special humans.

Their leader is a Servant-Vampire, who killed Nrvnqsr Chaos and Louvre, earning the title of Ten Dead Apostle Ancestors, Akasha's cursed archive, along with every property of Nrvnqsr Chaos and Louvre, including here the Blanc Geier Castle.

The Blanc Geier Castle is located on the border between France and Germany.

The castle stands on an island in the middle of a lake, surrounded by a dense forest and ruins from the times of the Roman Empire.

Below the headquarters there is an underground structure with all kinds of equipment, most of them for experiments and the study of Magecraft.

But the leader, being a lover of science and magic, wanting to combine them to create Techno-magic, has "borrowed" equipment for new technology, genetic engineering, biochemical engineering, robotics, nano-robotics, techno-sorcery. advanced facilities, there is a launch facility for intercontinental missiles.

At the beginning the defensive grid of the castle consisted of at least three layers: automatic turrets, minefields and different "walls" enhanced on the force field which are stored underground but which could be raised in an emergency.

But the Wild Hunt has enhanced the place with Magecraft, alien technology, Techno-magic etc.

Now the island and the Blanc Geier Castle, is divided into three areas, separated by three layers of mighty walls.

Some members of the Wild Hunt call the place the fortress city of the paranoid mad king, due to the huge number of traps and security systems, as well as supplies for more than fifty years of siege.

The outer walls are heavily protected and have all the military armaments needed to withstand a long siege.

The innermost wall houses the administrative area. This area has its own warehouses for food and other resources and is heavily protected by Homuncles and Golems.

The area between these two areas is the residential area for Paracelus Homuncles.

Now that we're done with the short introductory tour, let's get to the point of interest in this story.

XXX

Inside you have gardens of the castle there is Kent Nelson, he was once the great Doctor Fate, the supreme sorcerer of the Earth.

He is now a lovable and respectable elderly man, tall and Caucasian with blue eyes and gray hair.

It appears to be well kept for a man his age, although he moved with the help of a walking stick.

He wears a black suit and hangs on a white shirt with a collar.

At the moment the retired hero is sitting in a chair drinking tea with the person who invites him to the Blanc Geier Castle.

In front of him, there is a 17/18 year old boy, apparently young.

But his face belies his age, his face shows several signs that there must not be on such a young person.

Typical European features, graceful enough to give him some success with women.

But there are subtle signs of an old woman or someone who has grown up early. Small stress wrinkles located around the corner of the eyes and on the forehead.

Speaking of the forehead, it is decorated with a scarlet tattoo in the shape of a V.

The left eye is a sort of gem similar to a ruby, if it were a real eye or a simple jewel it is to be seen, but it is probably an artificial substitute, because no normal ruby to that kind of glow together with a pseudo-pupil color of gold similar to a V.

The right eye is unusual, the claw is not white, but black, the pupil is silver in color and looks like a kind of +.

This part of the face is marked by a light X-shaped scar.

His ears are long, thin and pointed, practically elf ears.

Her hair is pure platinum, cut short and well combed back, there are some tufts of red color, probably a tint.

Her skin is an incredibly pale possessing a metal-like shade of gray, for some reason her skin is covered in red tattoos with a circuit-like design for computer circuits.

His left arm in a color different from the rest of the body, instead of being pale with a little gray, is of a purely metallic color, the arm is probably artificial or something similar.

This person is very tall, a giant, 200 centimeters tall.

His physique is developed, his shoulders broad, his toned and trained muscles fill his body, which seems comparable to an Olympic athlete.

His clothing is unique.

Combat boots in black leather, combined with black trousers, covered by metal backs cover the legs up to the knees.

On the thighs there are several straps and holsters, which contain a large silver pistol and an Asauchi, a typical Japanese knife dagger with a 30 cm blade.

Around the waist there is a silver multifunctional belt, instead of having an abbreviation or logo like Batman, he carries a round amulet with different engravings.

Beside the belt is a small metal booklet, which can pass like a notebook.

He wears a tight black sleeveless shirt with splinter accents that outlines his muscles.

Above the shirt there are straps that contain a pair of old-fashioned golden pistols, flintlock pistols, something that belongs to the pirate era.

"We haven't seen each other for a while, Mystic or if you prefer Alex Vier Brunestud, congratulations on the new title, Vier." Kent said, congratulating his young friend.

"Thanks, Kent, I still can't believe that the wizarding association recognized my power and offered me the position of one of the 10 Riesen Weltklasse Zauberer, the most powerful magicians in the world, precisely the fourth place or Vier, from where my new middle name comes from. " Alex said, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

"Can I know why you invited me?" Kent asked, taking a biscuit and eating it.

"A few months ago, I personally met my nemesis, Umbra, and gave me an unforgettable gift." Alex said, putting his hand over the scar in the form of an X, located under his left eye.

"You have an interesting life, I remember the time in here I was Doctor Fate. But I'm an old sack of bones, I can't help you in your battle, maybe Nabu ..." Kent again suggested to Alex to take his place and become the new Doctor Fate.

"As always I am honored, but I already share my body with Metatron and Iris, I don't need a third roommate." Alex said refusing Kent's offer again.

"My nemesis, Umbra, said that his next target is the Justice League and Jean alias Albedo, the heroine of Paris and above all my beloved sister." Alex said, with a hateful look, tightening his grip so hard that he broke the cup of tea into a thousand pieces.

"I need your help, to implement my plan, we need you." Alex said with a grimace, asking for help and admitting that he needs someone hurts his pride.

"We need you, we like to report, do I have to know someone?" Kent asked, moving his gaze to a marble column.

"Gray, come out of the closet, don't fool anyone, even Kent has noticed your presence." Alex said aloud.

"Sorry, Master, I didn't want to peek. But guests are very rare from here." Said a 15-year-old girl of short stature coming out of her hiding place.

This girl wears a gray cloak with a hood, inside the cloak she wears a tight black dress with a zipper, on the outside she wears a black cloak with a white fur lining in the neck area.

She also wears a gray square pattern skirt, a pair of long black stockings and a pair of black boots.

His face is covered by the hood. But it turns out he has gray hair.

It can be described as black and gray as a monochrome.

The running hooded girl ran to Alex's side.

"Kent introduced you to Gray, my first disciple.

Gray introduced you to Kent Nelson, an old friend who will help us with my plan. "Alex said, making the introductions.

"Did you replace Artemis with Gray?" Kent asked, curious to see another young 15-year-old girl by Alex's side.

"Artemis has never been my disciple, I am her sponsor not her teacher. Gray is my first disciple and a serious attempt to be a teacher." Alex explained in an authoritarian tone.

"Exactly what do you need me for?" Kent asked, intrigued by the whole thing, especially by Gray who became Alex Vier Brunestud's disciple.

"It is easier to show than to explain." Alex said, showing the palm of his left hand, there is a kind of small silver disk in the center.

"Protrix Online, Genetic alteration code: FEM-001." Alex said, in an instant the diskette showing a small yellow hologram, depicting Alex's DNA helix.

Immediately after saying the code, the propeller underwent several changes becoming much more human.

"Let's start the show!" Alex shouted, closing her left hand in a fist, consequently her whole body was swallowed by a yellow flash.

Once the alien yellow light disappeared, Alex was replaced by another person.

A surprisingly beautiful girl, a classy beauty, perhaps a nobility or even a princess from an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, perhaps a half-brain, if its divine parent was Aphrodite.

The skin of this possible princess or demigod is white as snow, smooth and soft as the finest and most expensive silk in the world, perhaps of Nordic origin.

A heart-shaped face, high cheekbones, fleshy and red lips, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth, cute and slightly pointed ears.

A smile from this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or woman.

A unique trait of this beauty are his eyes, precisely the objects that replace his eyes, two golden gems, decorated with staves or magic circles instead of the pupil.

This girl wears artificial mystical eyes, instead of real eyes.

Her apparently short hair is pure gold in color.

In addition to the perfect and incredible face, she has a sinuous and well-developed body.

Her legs and arms are very long and thin, and perfect curves to the point that any model would have escaped out of envy in front of her.

The body of a model, no, the body of the ideal woman, is not enough, the body of a goddess imprisoned in a mortal body.

She is a young and beautiful woman, at least 18 years old, maximum 20 years old. Its three sizes are B94 / W62 / H90.

Perhaps his only physical defect is his high height, he only needs 10 centimeters to reach 200 meters in height.

He wears a white cap with a metal plate in which a snowflake-shaped crystal is embedded.

He wears two particular earrings.

On the right ears there is a small blue earring reminiscent of a spider.

On the left ears, a simple star-shaped earring.

Her latest accessory is a metal choker with the design of a snake that bites its own tail.

She wears a white top with an American neckline, with black trim, showing the shoulders, the navel and the upper back in a V shape.

On the back there are quite a few fancy tattoos.

Located on each shoulder blade, or homoplated there is a dragon wing or another winged creature.

The rest of the back is covered with a large and complex tattoo that is difficult to describe.

His right hand is covered with a black glove, decorated with alchemical inscriptions.

He also wears a second white glove decorated with strange writings, this glove not only covers the hand, but half the arm, reaching beyond the elbow.

Wear tight black pants that are cut on the outer sides and on the upper thighs, with white trim.

A single red belt crosses its waist with a considerable length which has its tail end facing left to right from behind.

Finally, a pair of black leather boots with silver cuffs and protections.

"Ladies and Misses introduced you Anastasia Artemisia Cioara aka Lady Mystery, the enigmatic heroine of Tokyo.

Together with his assistant Gray, with the help of their beloved benefactor Kent Nelson, they will join the Justice League. "Alex or currently Anastasia said, crossing his arms and finishing his skit.

"You told me that six months ago, you got a device that allows you to rewrite your DNA, but using it to become a woman is something new." Kent said, starting to understand what Anastasia / Alex wants to do.

"You want me to help you by giving you a recommendation or something." Kent said taking a bite of the biscuits on the table.

"I prefer you to tell the Justice League, that Anastasia alias Lady Mystery is your knowledge of trust and a capable woman, who has helped you in various tasks, slowly gaining your trust.

A year after he started helping you, you offered to become your successor.

Acetate Anastasia to become the next Doctor Fate. But his knowledge in science and magic and the experience of fighting is not enough to be a true hero.

So you want to present it to the Justice League on June 4, at 2:15 pm, inside the Hall of Justice. "Anastasia said, explaining what she wants from the ex-Doctor Fate.

"A good plan and technically you're not lying, but because you have to lie, it wouldn't be easier to join the Justice League with your true self." Kent asked, wanting to know why a new identity is needed.

"I was an Extremist Vigilante for an internal year, in the best days I am an egoistic anti-hero prone to violence and murder. On the worst days I am an anti-villain who will massacre for the greater good.

I have had a large number of squabbles with Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman and other heroes, I will not be welcomed with open arms, indeed they will send me to prison. "Alex said, knowing very well that he is not the most popular hero of the entire super community, perhaps the most feared, but certainly not the most loved.

"Master, it would not be suspicious to present yourself out of the blue, isn't the bat man you speak wrapped up a skilled detective?" Gray said, entering the discussion among the incredibly powerful sorcerers.

"Your disciple rightly, Batman will look for any clue about you to find out who you really are." Kent said, knowing very well how persuasive the dark knight can be in search of the truth.

"Gray I am your teacher, Kent I am the man you want to make your successor, he truly believed that we have not really thought about it.

Ever since I discovered that I can become Anastasia, I have worked on creating the documentation, evidence, testimonies, memories implanted for its existence.

There are more than six months in which the name Anastasia Cioara circulates in the corridors of the Wizarding Association, while Lady Mystery is a fairly well-known urban legend in the lowlands of Tokyo. "Anastasia said, showing a holographic display on the existence of her new alter ego.

"I don't know what to say, you committed yourself to creating all this." Kent said, amazed by Anastasia's display, she is clearly a counterfeiter of the greatest possible rank.

"Do you want to help the master, yes or no?" Gray said, before hiding his face in the hood, not loving the attention gained.

"It depends, do you want to kill or harm the Justice League?" Asked Kent in an incredibly serious tone of voice.

"I think the Justice League is full of fools who are afraid of getting their hands dirty and too concerned about public opinion. But with all their big and numerous flaws, the world needs heroes.

If the Justice League were wiped out, the Wild Hunt and I would have to fill the void and become the protectors of this world.

This would take up a lot of my time like Magus, and triple the weight on my shoulders. "Anastasia explained, not wanting to work 24 hours a day to protect the world, her current job is already tiring enough, Anastasia / Alex Brunestud does not want more responsibilities.

"Do you want to protect your sister, Albedo as Lady Mystery?" Kent asked in a gentler tone.

"Albedo has helped me many times when we were children, I am indebted to her and I love her. This is the least I can do, Mystic cannot stand next, but Lady Mystery can do it." Anastasia said with a rare emotional tuna that few elected people can surpass to see.

"I understand I will help you. But I still have a question." Kent said with a smile and a playful tone.

"Of course what you want to know, Mr. Kent" asked Anastasia with an eyebrow raised.

"What it is like to change shape and be a woman to mess up your realization with your women." Kent asked, wanting to have some fun with Anastasia or Alex.

Gray flushes with embarrassment upon hearing such an argument.

"For the first question, at the beginning when I use a new shape it is a strange feeling, as if you are wearing too small or large armor. But you get used to it over time.

Sincerely wrapped up it is useful, besides being interesting to be her. "Anastasia said blushing a little embarrassed.

"Useful and interesting in what sense." Asked the ex-Doctor Fate, knowing that this topic will cause funny reactions.

"I mainly use it to satisfy my needs, nothing perverse or double meaning.

My original form is ideal for fighting and everything else, but my sense of touch and taste is very weak.

I need to get broken bones or a serious injury to feel pain.

The taste is even worse, speaking of food, I can no longer distinguish between sweet and savory or spicy food from ice cream. "The Servant-Vampire said, making a melancholy face.

"Fortunately, the human and female form of Anastasia has an excellent sense of taste and touch, useful for an artist and for cooking delicious meals." Anastasia said smiling, before taking a sip of her tea and enjoying it.

"Bonus is a very attractive form, with a certain elasticity, I bet Tamamo is satisfied with this fact." Kent said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

In a record time Anastasia spit her tea while her face is painted red.

"Master, you and Ms. Mae are lovers!" Gray shouted aloud, putting a hand on his heart.

The retired superhero started laughing at Anastasia's expression and Gray's reaction.

"Gray I am Tamamo-no-Mae we are not lovers (lie), Kent is joking with us." Anastasia said, trying to calm Gray down.

"You gave up the Shinto semide for the disciple, if the girl doesn't have a problem with your female alter ego, I don't see any problem." Said Kent, seeing a golden opportunity to have fun with the hearts of the young heroes.

"If the master is the master there must be no problem, the inside is what matters." Gray said, his face red with embarrassment, avoiding Anastasia's indecipherable gaze.

At that moment two girls, one pink and one blonde, entered the garden, each of them bringing the lunch made by their hands for Anastasia.

"Goshujin-sama, I made you lunch, let's go eat in the main garden." Tamamo said smiling.

"Muku is committed to cooking a small party for Nushi-sama. Muku wants to have lunch with Nushi-sama." Mukuro said he wanted to win the not-so-secret competition for Anastasia / Alex's love against his rival Tamamo.

"Foxy, Magic Rapunzel?" Anastasia said, turning abruptly towards the two Asian beauties.

"Mrs. Tamamo-no-Mae, Mrs. Hoshimiya what are you doing here, you didn't have to be in San Francisco on patrol." Hachiestoh Gray, pretty sure that the fox half-bone and the extra-dimensional entity shouldn't be on another continent.

"We ran out of patrol minutes ago, using the Mukuro portals we got here in an instant." Tamamo-no-Mae said, reminding everyone that Mukuro can create portals that can take people to any corner of the universe.

"Muku and Tamamo arrived early in Origami, Thoka and the rest of the girls. Can Nushi-sama have lunch with Muku?" Mukuro asked, floating towards Anastasia with his handmade lunch.

The ex-Doctor Fate decided not to be the third wheel or the fourth or any number there is in this situation that will certainly get worse.

"Understood it's time to leave and leave the young lovers alone. See you on June 4, at 2:00 pm" said the ex-Doctor Fate, rising from the table, an ankh-shaped portal appeared behind him.

Mr Kent stepped through his ankh-shaped portal, returned to the tower of fate, leaving Anastasia / Alex Brunestud / Mystic to manage the crazy women of his messed-up life.

XXX

After a week in Washington DC, June 4, 2:00 pm, year 2011.

A group of four men and four teenagers walked inside the Hall of Justice.

One wears a dark gray costume with a bat symbol on the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outside, boots and a black cape with a unique motif at the end. He also wears a black hood with bat ears, a yellow belt to complete his costume.

The teenage boy with him has short black hair and a domino mask. He wears black leggings, a red vest, boots and gloves, which all seem to be made of a sort of protective armor for the body. On his chest is visible a stylized symbol in the shape of "R", and around the waist he wears a gold-colored utility belt with various bags for his equipment. It has a coat that was black on the outside but pale yellow on the inside.

The second man is a tall, bearded man with tanned skin, short blond hair, blue eyes and a build, an orange-colored tunic and dark green leggings. At his waist is a gold belt that is tightened with a stylized letter 'A'. He also has golden gloves on his wrists and dark green greaves.

Next to him is a boy with light blond hair cut low, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones and a thin build. He also has webbed hands and feet and has a series of black eel-shaped tattoos that cross his back and along his arms a red and blue skin-tight swimsuit, full body, which exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a series of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Along with a pack with two handles that protrude on the back.

The third man has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and a beard. Her clothes appear to be mostly green. Wear a dark green shirt with a hood under a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver along his back full of arrows, along with a bow and has a black belt running down his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask and a green belt with a golden "G".

A teenage male was with him with auburn hair wearing a domino mask. He is tall and very muscular, very visibly on top of a predominantly black and red suit. On his back he carries a backpack full of various weapons.

The last man wears a full-body suit, all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts on the waist and wrists. The teenage boy with him wore a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt inside a white circle. Together with him with red glasses on his forehead.

Not far from the eight heroes, in the crowd there is a 15 year old girl dressed in gray, an 18 year old pseudo-woman with literally crystal eyes. Finally an old senior who was once known as Doctor Fate.

" Today is the day." Several people said simultaneously at the same time.

'I have a feeling that things will be more difficult and complicated than I imagined. But the fight against crime is always better than facing an unwanted harem made up of superhuman women capable of mass destruction. ' Alex / Anastasia thought, wondering what is going to happen in the next few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The journey of a Servant-Vampire into another 2wei dimension: Young Justice, Lady Mystery and Gray.

Chapter 2: The meeting of the new generation.

A group of four men and four teenagers are walked inside the Hall of Justice.

One wears a dark gray costume with a bat symbol on the chest, black trunks, gloves with fins on the outside, boots and a black cape with a unique pattern at the end. She also wears a black hood with bat ears, a yellow belt to complete her costume.

The teenage boy with him has short black hair and a domino mask. She wears black leggings, a red vest, boots and gloves, all of which appear to be made out of some sort of body armor. A stylized "R" -shaped symbol is visible on his chest, and around his waist he wears a gold-colored utility belt with various bags for his gear. It has a coat that was black on the outside but pale yellow on the inside.

The second man is a tall, bearded man with tanned skin, short blond hair, blue eyes and a build an orange scale tunic and dark green leggings. At her waist is a gold belt that is tightened with a stylized letter 'A. She also has gold gloves on her wrists and dark green greaves.

Next to him is a guy with low-cut light blonde hair, brown skin, pale green eyes, high cheekbones, and a lean build. He also has webbed hands and feet and possesses a series of black eel-shaped tattoos that cross his back and along his arms a skin-tight, full-body red and blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a series of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. Along with a pack with two handles that protrude on the back.

The third man has blond hair, blue eyes, a blond mustache and a beard. His clothes appear to be mostly green. He wears a dark green shirt with a hood under a long light green vest, black pants and green boots. He carries a quiver down his back filled with arrows, along with a bow and has a black strap running down his chest. He also has long green gloves, a black mask and a green belt with a gold "G".

A teenage male was with him with auburn hair wearing a domino mask. He is tall and very muscular, very visibly on top of a predominantly black and red suit. On his back he carries a backpack full of various weapons.

The last man wears a full-body suit, all red, but has two small yellow lightning bolts on his waist and wrists. The teenage boy with him wore a yellow costume with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt inside a white circle. Along with him with red glasses on his forehead.

The group of four heroes and four apprentices enter a room that looks like a guest room.

There are already two men in this room, well men in a sense, because the two of them are not humans, but a Martian and an android.

The alien is a tall, green-skinned humanoid. Her head is completely bald and her face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips, and red eyes. Her costume is mostly black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped chest straps. Always wear a blue cape fastened with gold clasps.

The android is a tall red robot with no ears or nose. Its mouth and eye sockets are black, giving it the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow "T" symbol on his chest and a yellow arrow on his forehead along with a blue cape.

"Welcome, Robin, Aqualad, Arsenal and Kid Flash. You can now access our kitchen, gym and library." The green-skinned man greets the boys with a smile before taking them to another room.

"Please make yourself at home." It ended up like him, and the other adults went to the other side and talked. After a moment, the Bat-themed man spoke.

"Short report to discuss why four ice thugs attacked on the same day ... We shouldn't be long." Walking towards a red 'Members Only' door a small camera came out of the ceiling and scanned each man.

"Recognized Batman 02, Aquaman 06, Flash 04, Green Arrow 08, Martian Manhunter 07, Red Tornado 16." The computer speaks in a female voice as the heroes approach the door.

"If this is a joke, I don't laugh." Arsenal said, with a hard look, gaining the attention of the superheroes Mr.

"You promised us a true inner look, not a glorious Backstage passage." Arsenal said, in a slightly angry tone.

"It's the first step ... you've been granted access that few others have." Aquaman said, not liking what he is seeing, kings are no good with rebellious attitudes.

"Who cares which side of the glass we're on." Arsenal said, pointing to a tourist at the ceiling window.

"Calm down Roy. You just have to be patient." Green Arrow said, approaching his protege, trying to calm him down.

"Oliver, I don't need patience, what I need is respect." He counterattacked Arsenal, using his mentor's real name to highlight how serious he is.

Green Arrow opened his mouth to say something, before he could speak, the computer announces the arrival of more superheroes.

"Acknowledgment of Supergirl B-07, Wondergirl B-08, Albedo B-09." The mechanical voice of the Zeta tubes announced.

Teleporting three blonde girls into the room.

The first is a beautiful 16-year-old girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wears a blue mini skirt with a yellow belt and a fitted blue long sleeve shirt high enough to show most of her bust. On his back, a flowing red cloak and tall red boots on his feet. More importantly, on the chest of his shirt was a yellow shield with a large red "S", Supergirl, Superman's cousin.

The second girl is Wonder Girl, a 15-year-old beauty with a slim, muscular build with blue eyes and blonde hair with unkempt bangs. Her hair is long, runs down her back and she wears a black headband. She wears a sleeveless black top with two stylized golden W's, which look like the W's that Wonder Woman wears on her red pants with two white stripes on the sides and blue shoes.

As Wonder Woman, she wears two silver bracelets and star earrings, and uses a gold string that hangs from her waist

Finally, a young woman in her twenties.

The young woman is a foreigner, certainly of European origin, probably French.

She is 160 cm tall, weighs 45 kg, her measurements are B85 / W59 / H86.

A handsome face, which gives him the air of a reliable Onee-Sama. Her eyes are colored, with dark blue eyes and blonde hair twisted into a braid, which reaches to the waist.

He wears a silver M-shaped forehead cover over his head.

She sports a silver collar, a white dress, arms, abdomen and upper thighs are covered in silver armor.

In his hands he holds a stick, with a white cloth and a sharp metal tip.

She is Albedo, Alex Brunestud's cousin, but considered by him to be an older sister.

Like her cousin she is a Demi-Servant, with the power of three Heroic Spirits, but due to excessive compatibility with the Class Card Ruler, she mainly uses the powers of Jeanne d'Arc, guilty of neglect of her Shielder powers and Avenger.

Thanks to a miracle (Zelretch has fun joking with Alex using all possible means including her sister here) she was transported to this world a few months after Alex's arrival.

In the 9 months she has been in this world she has become Albedo, the heroine of Paris, loved all over France and the occasional companion of Black Canary when I work outside of France.

Shortly after the appearance of these three extremely powerful blondes, their mentors or in the case of Albedo, a senpai also appeared.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary entered the scene.

"Albedo ... good to see you." Arsenal said, smiling at the French heroine, who with her mere presence calmed Roy.

"Bonjour Arsenal have we arrived at a bad time?" Albedo asked, noting that Acquamen, Green Arrow don't seem very happy to be here.

"Nothing major happened just a brief discussion between men." Arsenal said, trying to put his brief fight with Grenn Arrow under the carpet.

"I have guys, is Roy cooked for the French girl or supercooked?" Robin muttered, joking with Kid Flash about Arsenal's behavior.

Meanwhile Batman has approached the Demi-Servant, as always, the greatest detective in the world is looking for information to solve one of his puzzles.

In this case Mystic / Alex Brunestud, one of the few mysteries he hasn't solved ... again, perhaps he would have solved it if the only reliable source of information, Albedo, were not on bad terms with the Dark Knight.

"Albedo" greeted Batman, trying to be friendly, keyword trying.

"Batman" Albedo replied, his normally warm, calm and loving tone replaced by a serious and slightly annoyed expression.

"One of my contacts told me Mystic was spotted in London and in the following days there have been several ... incidents, you know something." Asked Batman, wanting answered on the enigmatic half vampire.

"Listen to me, chauve-souris têtue (stubborn bat), I have nothing to say to you." Albedo said, not feeling like arguing with Batman.

"The man you call brother is dangerous, wherever he goes there are disasters, an entire district of Gotham City is destroyed because of him." Batman said, listing one of the biggest disasters Mystic has been involved in here.

"Batman, I think you're bothering Albedo, retreat," Roy said, in a slightly threatening tone.

Batman hasn't responded to Arsenal's taunt, he just looks at him with a serious expression.

"Again that look from I know everything, I'm always right and you are wrong and disappoint me.

I am tired of all this. Today was supposed to be the day! "Arsenal said, in a more tired and frustrated tone, instead of getting angry and doing a scene worthy of a movie star or a capricious child, Roy did something else.

"I was stupid and blind to believe that today I was taking the first step in becoming a full member of the Justice League. This is all a farce." Arsenal said, spreading his arms, pointing across the room.

"What do you mean? I thought the first step was a tour of the headquarters?" Supergirl asked, receiving a confirmation look from the remaining underage heroes.

"Except the Hall isn't the actual headquarters of the Justice League." He took over Arsenal, throwing a metaphorical bomb for the young heroes.

The adult heroes looked nervously at each other as Arsenal continues to spit out the secrets of the Justice League.

"I bet they never told you Hall is just a front for tourists and a pit stop to take Zeta Teleportation Tubes to the real headquarters, an orbiting space station called the Watchtower!" Arsenal said, with a smirk on his face.

His mentor, Green Arrow, looked at his fellow heroes shyly but saw no compassion in them.

"I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could have made an exception?" Batman's gaze was the answer he needed.

"Or not." Grenn Arrow muttered.

"I thought I was your companion," Arsenal said quietly, approaching the Emerald Archer.

"But I'm not Speedy anymore, I'm Arsenal, a solo hero who doesn't need the Justice League to be a hero.

I will go my own way and do what I think is right, with none of you telling me what to do. "Arsenal said as he marched to the exit. But before leaving completely he took one last look at Green Arrow, Black Canary and Albedo. .

"One day we will meet again," Arsenal said in a low voice, then he left for good.

Before things can get worse among the superheroes, the bookshelf has sunk into the floor, revealing a secret passage.

"Are we interrupting something?" Said a female voice with a strong Romanian accent.

The group just arrives consisting of Superman, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Black Canary, Albedo.

As the resident group consisting of Batman, Robin, Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash, Kid Flash, Green Arrow, Arsenal Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado.

They turned 90 degrees to see three people exiting the secret passage: a woman incredibly dressed in Valkyrea-themed armor, accompanied by an elderly man and a hooded 15-year-old girl dressed in gray.

XXX

A few minutes ago

Anastasia Artemisia Cioara aka form and female alter ego of Mystic / Alex Vier Brunestud.

The shapeshifting half-vampire currently female, is walking through the tourist crowd.

In order not to get too noticed, she hides her crystal eyes behind sunglasses and her skimpy clothes under a blue-black coat decorated with various symbols reminiscent of snowflakes.

In the year she was in this crazy world filled with super villains, magic, super advanced science and aliens.

Anastasia has never wasted much time with such a large crowd of people as the one that gathered around the Hall of Justice.

When she comes out as civilized she goes by herself and passes through the alleys or with her gang of Servants, which open the streets of San Francisco and any other city.

"You don't like crowds," Kent said beside her.

"I prefer solitude or traveling in small groups, I have never been a social person" replied Anastasia.

"I am of the same opinion as the teacher too, being here is uncomfortable," Gray said, entering the discussion between magus.

"It doesn't surprise me much." Kent said as he carefully walks through the crowd, passing with a grandfather who wastes time with his granddaughters.

The crowd roared as a group of heroes walked down the street towards the hall.

"A crowd of stupid fans," Anastasia said using her above-average height to peer through the crowd.

"Teacher, you are not too harsh, they are people who worship their heroes." Gray replied, not too fond of his teacher's sharp tongue.

"Is that Batman?" someone yelled.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr.!" someone else called.

"No, it's Speedy!"

"Comrade Green Arrow is now called Arsenal."

"Like a herd of idiotic sheep said before." Anastasia murmured.

"Come on boy ... girls, we are about to lose our opportunity." Kent warned.

After pushing most of the crowd, they approached the Hall itself.

Kent began to push against the marble walls, looking for something, probably a button or lever to activate a secret passage.

Anastasia looked towards the main entrance, where Batman, Robin, Green Arrow, Speedy, Aquaman, Aqualad, Flash and Kid Flash were greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

'It will be weird to talk to Robin and Batman. Taking into account that every time I met them, things ended up very bad for them. ' Anastasia thought.

'These are the greatest heroes in the world, because half of them wear underpants over their pants.' Gray thought, seeing some ridiculous details of the superhero costumes.

"Aha!" Kent said cheerfully, drawing the attention of Anastasia and Gray.

In front of the ex-Doctor Fate, the descendant of King Arthur and the girl, who is actually a boy, the wall vanished into thin air.

"I always used it when the Hall of Justice belonged to the Justice Society," Kent explained as he walked through the wall.

"The meetings were so boring, most of the time they just faded after ten minutes." Kent joked.

"You should have been more serious, meetings are important." Anastasia said as she walks behind the ex-Doctor Fate, after a few steps, the wall closed behind her.

"You teach it right, communicating with your peers is important." Gray said, lecturing Kent.

"Good advice Gray, why don't you put it into practice, besides I don't socialize much with the rest of the Wild Hunt." Anastasia said, not liking that Gray is so isolated, maybe it's ironic or hypocritical that a lone wolf says it, but at least Alex / Anastasia shares her heart (and bed) with some girls.

While Gray doesn't talk too much and prefers to be alone or fly around Alex.

"Oddly you sound more like a mother than a teacher," Kent joked, mocking Gray and Anastasia.

Embarrassed Gray said nothing more as Anastasia gave Kent a scary frown.

Within minutes the trio found themselves in a huge hallway flanked by a door / bookcase.

XXX

"Come on, the inner sanctaum is over there," Kent said showing Anastasia and Gray the way.

"Oh, you better change," Kent advised, for the first impression the hero costume is ten times better than the civilian outfit.

"Okay, Gray keeps my clothes for a moment," Anastasia said, taking off her trench coat and glasses and giving them to her disciple.

"It's up to the cap." Anastasia muttered, taking off her blue cap, revealing a thick lock of golden hair that reaches up to her butt.

Moving her head right then left, Anastasia fluttered her hair, making her look attractive and sexy.

In a few seconds Anastasia took off her boots, pants, belt, white top and quanta.

The only items left on Anastasia's body are her black earrings, choker, panties and bra.

"I think I have to look elsewhere." Kent said embarrassed, deciding to turn around and stare at the wall.

"Kent we're both men why are you doing this? If anyone should turn around it would be Gray." Anastasia said, pointing to her disciple who tries not to stare at Anastasia's almost naked body.

"Usually you would be right. But now you are far from right.

We are both men mentally, physically right now you are a woman. "Kent said, believing that Anastasia is taking revenge for the mockery at the Blanc Geier castle.

"I'll try to remember it. But sometimes forgotten in here I find myself, with my continued change of partial or complete shape, I got used to I don't know how many different shapes.

But a human, feminine, still human form is so similar to my normal self that I can't tell the difference. "Anastasia said, confessing that she sometimes forgets that she has changed form.

Now, Anastasia is completely naked except for her bra.

"Gray, for the moment we're both women, can you help me with the bra I can't take it off." Anastasia said, wanting a helping hand to undress.

Gray with an embarrassed red face helped Anastasia remove her bra, muttering, "Teacher, you are the worst."

"Gray, you're a smart girl, but you're not good at insulting." Anastasia joked, ready to put on the dress and do what she proposed.

"Teacher, you are too shameless, you should be uncomfortable changing your body so much." Gray said, not understanding how her teacher can be so natural by ignoring all the inconvenience a normal person should have.

"To quote a man in a manga:

If you feel comfortable in your skin, I guess you can do anything. "Anastasia said, giving a little advice to King Arthur's descendant.

Gray stopped blushing, and tries to hide his face deeper in the hood, not wanting to speak on his face.

'Gray, just because you look like King Arthur or better said, Arturia Pendragon. This does not mean that you will necessarily become the next King of the Knights.

As they say, Rome was not built in a single day, eventually Gray will stop hiding behind the hood. "Anastasia thought, knowing that her disciple's problems cannot be solved in a single day.

The half-vampire in disguise took a deep breath, wiping all distractions from his mind.

'I'm not Mystic, I'm not Alex Vier Brunestud, today I'm ...'

"Anastasia Cioara, Brand level Magus, my talent guaranteed me the primary color, Blue.

Starting installation, Cuero Waz, "Anastasia said, touching her metal choker similar to a snake biting her own tail.

In an instant, Anastasia's accessory lights up, forming a magic circle on the ground.

As if by magic, Anastasia's naked body was covered in a very tight, dark blue jumpsuit, which emphasizes her shapes, giving it a glamorous look.

The suit is like a second skin, covering every inch of the girl's body, feet, legs, waist, torso, arms, hands and reaching up to the nose, covering half of her face.

The Cuero Waz suit is decorated with a cluster of Runes, some of them at a microscopic level, all of these Rune are found all over the combat suit.

On the arms, legs, around the vertical column there are thin lines of Rune of dark black color.

While the weakest points such as the liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck, brain, kidneys, heart, larthax, groin and trachea, are covered by a small white colored emblem / glyph.

"Teacher, this suit is not a little too tight." Gray asked, slightly uncomfortable to see a woman in a dress so tight it allows her nipples to be seen.

"Gray, stop staring at my possessions, you're making me uncomfortable." Anastasia said, unable to bear to be stared at by Gray.

"Sorry, teach." Gray said, turning, joining Kent who made the wise choice of staring at the wall and pretending not to exist.

"For your curiosity, the design of the suit was designed by Da Vinci, with a little help from Tamamo-no-Mae, Nero Cladius, Hassan of the Serenity, Origami and the rest of the girls. They also insisted on helping me with civilian clothing of this form. "Anastasia confessed, putting her hands on her hips, recalling a bad afternoon in which the girls" convinced "her to model to find the perfect dress.

'This explains everything. 'Gray and Kent thought, knowing quite well what kind of people are the creators of that tight suit.

"Battle Armor Boot, NIVIS-001." Anastasia said, taking back her blue cap and touching the stone in the shape of a snowflake.

NIVIS-001 is an armor created with technomagic or Mystechnology, a new magical art that combines arcane principles with science.

Precisely it is one of the first third generation technomagic armor.

Superior in every respect to the previous generation, this is possible because Alex Vier Brunestud obtained invaluable data when he scanned one of Rachel Alucard's treasures.

The sixth ancestor of the dead apostle, Rachel Alucard nicknamed Guardian of the Sankishin, the observer of Akasha.

NIVIS-001's appearance is reminiscent of Brynhildr's armor during the final ascension, but much more futuristic.

The silver armor designs as if it were a work of art covers the arms, legs and sides of the abdomen.

The most artistic part of the armor are the shoulder straps which reminding of the birds preparing to fly.

A slightly creepy trait of his valkyria armor are blue eye-like gems, placed on his shoulders, forearms, thighs and chest between his possessions.

His face is masked by a dark blue helmet, with no features or visor, which appears to have no face, a feature that causes fear.

An interesting feature of this faceless helmet are the position decoration on the sides, a pair of metallic eagle wings.

"I'm Lady Mystery NIVIS module, what does it look like?" Anastasia asked taking a turn around herself, then taking a model / battle pose.

"Teacher you look like a Valkyrean queen ready to conquer the wilds of the North." He praised Gray, liking his master's current look.

"Valkyrea's design can go, but the multiple eyes, the lack of a real emptiness and the dark colors make it look less heroic and meaner.

I begin to understand why Batman considers you a threat, in terms of clothing and mentality you look like a supervillain. "Said the retired superhero, criticizing the tastes of Anastasia / Alex.

" What do you expect from me ?.

On the inside I am a half-vampire sorcerer, a violent, extremist and slightly unstable anti-hero. "Anastasia lists the most obvious aspects of her personality, which are the most heroic in nature.

"The purpose of all this is to infiltrate the Justice League, to keep an eye on Batman and the rest of the heroes, but above all to protect Albedo.

Becoming a good heroine with a cute look is not my goal.

Gray get ready, let's go. "Lady Mystery announced, moving forward, overtaking Kent.

"I'm behind you, Teacher." Gray declared, following Lady Mystery, ready to go to the edge of the world for the false Valkyrie.

"The Inner Sanctus. We can't go back after we pass here," Kent warned, giving the two heroines one last pomace to back off.

"In the body of a man or a woman, I never back down." Lady Mystery said, sure what to do.

"Wherever the teacher goes I'll be behind him ... her." Gray said, showing the determination to stand by Lady Mystery.

"Then let the Justice League prepare for Lady Mystery and Gray." Kent said, smiling as he opened the doors.

"Since when are you so dramatic?" Anastasia commented as she enters the hall with Gray.

XXX

Present, not even a second from the exit of Arsenal.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lady Mystery said with a strong Romanian accent.

Go on ...


	3. Chapter 3

The journey of a Servant-Vampire into another 2wei dimension: Young Justice, Lady Mystery and Gray.

Chapter 3: We march towards Cadmus.

Present, not even a second from the exit of Arsenal.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lady Mystery said with a strong Romanian accent.

The Justice League is trying to recruit foreign superheroes to erase the idea of American supremacy. Above all, the hypothesis that in times of war the Justice League will only help the SUA as it is largely composed of Americans.

All eyes turned to the masked girl and the relaxed old man beside her.

"Is this a bad time?" Kent asked smiling, slightly amused by the situation.

'Teacher, I hope you know how to handle this awkward situation, talking is not my strong point.' He thought

For a moment, no one spoke. Robin finally cleared his throat.

"Sooo is anyone else worried that three strangers just walked into the Hall? Or are we ignoring it for now?" Robin asked, pointing to the three mysterious people who just entered the Hall through a secret door.

"They are not strangers. At least, not one of them." Batman said, approaching Kent, but not before observing the other two.

'Girl 15 years old, of English origin judging by the visual traits. Her body language extremely says she is newbie and doesn't want to be here, besides being socially embarrassed. For the moment it is not a danger.

His partner is the opposite, woman, age unknown, the costume hides any clue of his true identity.

At first glance I can venture that it is of European origin and was inspired by Norse mythology for its armor.

Self-confident, with the air of being able to command or challenge anyone in the room. Arrogance or full confidence in his abilities?

Technology brand ... unknown?

You are a potential threat, I have to investigate once I get back to the batcave. ' Batman thought, trying to get an idea of Lady Mystery and Gray.

"Do you like what you see bat?" Lady Mystery joked, making fun of the dark detective he got caught.

"It's good to see you again, Batman." The last time I saw you was the Etrigan affair in '97 or was it in '98? The memory is not as good as it used to be. "Kent said, remembering the old days.

"Kent" greeted Batman with a nod.

"Who is she ?" Batman said, nodding to Anastasia.

"Talking about someone standing by your side as if they didn't exist is rude." Lady Mystery said, not liking being ignored and put aside.

"Who are you," Batman said, addressing Lady Mystery directly.

"What can I be but a mysterious woman." Lady Mystery said, mocking Batman, telling him her heroine name in the form of a riddle.

'Great, a woman with attitude.' Batman thought, already knowing that he will have problems with this Valkyria of Ice.

"The girl in armor is named Lady Mystery, a prodigy witch with an unusual passion for science and shimmering armor.

A little problematic as far as authority is concerned, but incredibly talented in magic. He'll probably take Doctor Fate's cloak someday. "Kent said, making the introductions, remembering that Batman isn't the most patient person in the world.

"Again, I don't want the helmet of fate, sharing my body with a weird entity is not something I want to do." Lady Mystery said, not wanting to gain a third overhead entry.

'I already shared my body and mind with an AI of alien origin and a conceptual symbiont. Adding a gentleman to the order will take me to the asylum. ' Thought the half-vampire disguised as a witch / Valkyria.

"I was hoping you or one of the members of the Justice League could show her how heroes do things around here.

She's good with the paranormal and magical problems, but not experienced in dealing with humans. "Kent explained, doing his part of the deal, giving Anastasia a good resume.

"I don't know how to deal with human beings? For six months, the Tokyo criminals have been hiding and trembling with fear at my sight." Lady Mystery said, not wanting to sound like a beginner she decided to throw a clue to the Justice League.

So the heroes will search where Lady Mystery wants. They will be so focused on Tokyo that they will not go to places where its behavior has not been exemplary.

"The other girl, the hooded one who is she?" Asked Batman, seeing the weak link in the chain he decided to hit her to see if he can get more information.

"She is Gray, my disciple, that's all you need to know Dark Knight of Gotham." Lady Mystery said by not letting Batman do anything to Gray.

"Aren't you a little young to teach someone?" Batman said, he doesn't know the actual age of Lady Mystery, but he understands that Gray is his first student and from how he acts towards her it doesn't have to be a big age difference.

"You're not that old to dress up as a bat and act like an emo." She counterattacked Lady Mystery, ready to start a long discussion with the bat.

Batman opened his mouth to answer, but the flashing lights on the nearby computer interrupted him.

The screen flashed, revealing Captain Atom on the other side.

"Captain Atom at the Justice League. There was an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."

"Let's talk later. I've had my suspicions about Cadmus, this might be the perfect opportunity to ..." Batman was interrupted by a second transmission.

"Zatara to Justice League: Wo-Tan the Sorcerer uses Amulet of Abin to obliterate the sun!" Zatara said while broadcasting yet another crisis for the end of the world.

"Captain Atom?" Batman asked.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities are in control." Batman responded, focusing on the greater threat.

"Then Cadmus can wait.

All members of the Justice League meet at the coordinates of Zatara. Batman out. "With these words, the adult heroes began to stick out, but Batman turned to the young heroes.

"Stay here," the Dark Knight ordered.

"Because?" Robin said looking angry, before the superman said:

"Because it is a fundamental championship mission that requires a full response in the championship and you are not yet trained to manage a mission of that caliber, don't worry one day after training properly, you will be ready for it." Black Canary said.

Hearing these words almost all the young heroes except Albedo and Lady Mystery, have lowered their heads, slightly depressed, that their mentors are underestimating them or looking down on them.

"You're not trained ..." Wonder Woman said.

"Since when?" Wonder Girl asked.

"You are not trained to be on this team, that's what I meant." Wonder Woman replied.

"There will be more missions when you are ready," promised Flash.

"In the meantime, stay here." Batman said as he exited the room, followed by his companions.

"I'm glad he didn't bring you ... you know who?" Green Arrow asked softly.

"Indeed," Martian Manhunter replied as he joined the others.

Red Tornado took one last look at the young heroes before all Zetas left, leaving Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Albedo, Kent, and Lady Mystery alone in the room.

Recognized: Superman 0-1, Batman 0-2, Wonder Woman 0-3, Flash 0-4, Aquaman 0-6, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Green Arrow 0-8, Black Canary 1-3, Red Tornado 1- 6.

With that, the eight of them were left, the silence did not last long.

Supergirl let out a groan of frustration.

"And I was thinking my cousin trusted me unconditionally, but he didn't lie to me about any of this." Superman's cousin said, putting her head in her hands.

Robin also seems pissed that the bat doesn't trust his abilities.

"My king ... my mate, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad said, looking betrayed.

"Trust, they don't even trust us with the basics, like knowing their space HQ." Robin said angrily, before turning to Albedo who remained calm.

"Why are you so calm, Albedo, you are not angry!" Wonder Girl exclaimed.

"I don't think I'm currently capable of protecting the whole world, I've been in this job for less than a year. I can manage Paris, but not global crises." Albedo said, showing that she is not so confident in her abilities. He can help his cousin in immensely complicated matters involving aliens or magic.

But on the other hand they just don't face big-caliber problems, the Paris supervillains are quite lacking in the force and danger department.

"What else are they not telling us?" Kid Flash said in frustration.

"I have a better question. Who are you three," Robin said, pointing to Kent, Anastasia and Gray again.

"Oh, I'm just an old coot who used to work here. I think you should worry about Lady Mystery and Gray." He advised Kent, pointing to the girl in advanced Valkyria-like armor and her hooded friend dressed in gray.

"Hi ... how are things going?" Gray said, greeting the group of young heroes, trying to be social for once.

"You didn't seriously ask, did you?" Kid Flash said, shoulders sagging.

"What are you, deaf ?. Here's a better question: why are you here ?!" Kid Flash said, leaving his frustration on Gray.

The descendant of King Arthur took a step back and approaches her teacher, they seem to the eyes of the older heroes a shy little girl hiding behind her mother or something.

Kid Flash seeing that his reaction was excessive, scaring the hooded girl a bit and decided to apologize.

Too bad Mama Bear was faster than Kid Flash's mouth.

Before anyone could do anyone, a trail of ice left Lady Mystery, heading straight for Kid Flash, freezing her legs.

Then three cracks appeared in midair around Kid Flash, three mechanical arms came out of the slots to grab Kid Flash.

Two huge arms pinned Kid Flash's upper limbs, while a thinner, more feminine third arm grabs Kid Flash's throat.

"Raise your voice again with Gray, and I promise you he froze you, then I'll break your frozen legs into a thousand pieces or if you wish I order my dolls to break you into eight parts." He threatened, Lady Mystery, walking towards Kid Flash with his arms folded behind his back.

"I understand, I'm impulsive and stupid, sorry, a thousand excuses." Kid Flash said, slightly ... very scared of Lady Mystery.

"For now I forgive you, but next time I'll break you, y'know, Kid idiot (stupid)" said Lady Mystery, turning and walking to the Justice League computer.

Without moving or saying anything, the ice that covered Kid Flash's bottom half melted into the water, and the mechanical arms went back where they came from.

The room returned in silence, the young heroes exchanged glances to decide who should speak with Lady Mystery.

The winner of this contest is ... Acqualad, who unwillingly approached Lady Mystery to speak.

"I know Kid Flash shouldn't be shouting at your… friend, but you might leave it seems like an overkill method of getting an apology." Acqualad said, not knowing much about Lady Mystery's personality. He decided to be discreet and stopped.

"Maybe you're right, I'm too used to freezing idiots to make him talk and understand who's in charge." The vampire disguised as a witch answered, turning to Acqualad.

"I am Lady Mystery and my disciple is called Gray." Lady Mystery said, extending her hand to Acqualad.

"I'm Acqualad, my company are Robin, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Albedo." Acqualad said, shaking Lady Mystery's hand.

"I admit you are a colorful group and some of you show that you have slightly above average intellect.

So he asked me why all of you, except Albedo, have a badly known desire to die, especially you, Kid Flash. "Lady Mystery said, thus earning a glare from all the young heroes except Albedo.

The heroine of Paris was not in the least affected by Lady Mystery's harsh words.

'I understand what she meant with Lady Mystery she can't deal with people.' Albedo thought, realizing that he is about to meet another tactless, antisocial magical person.

" What do you mean !" Wonder Girl said, angry, feeling offended as a warrior by Lady Mystery's words.

If Albedo is the more mature, calm and patient woman, Wonder Girl is her opposite, the younger, more impulsive girl, ready to fight.

"Teacher, please try to explain what you mean, without pissing anyone off." Gray said, not feeling comfortable with strangers and possible superhero laughter.

"To put it simply, the odds of all of you returning from a mission that requires all members of the Justice League to be present are zero." Lady Mystery said, gained the full attention of the young heroes.

" Explain yourself ?" Supergirl asked, wanting to know Lady Mystery's reasoning.

"A problem so big that they need the entire Justice League. It's easy to imagine how dangerous it is, if that amulet can obliterate the sun, what else do you think it could do ?.

Supergirl and Wonder Girl are bulletproof, but they are not magic-proof, neither of you have any resistance to the paranormal.

Except Albedo and perhaps Acqualad, your magical aura should give you a slight advantage against magical enemies. "Lady Mystery said, bringing valid arguments.

The younger heroes began to think and reason, soon they realize the truth of Anastasia's words.

"Thinking rationally, you have met and fought each other a couple of times before.

The Justice League can't rely on inexperienced members, who don't know how to work on a team.

With something as important as world security, you will be in the way, a shovel in the foot, what a help. "Lady Mystery said, telling the harsh truth.

Once her speech was over, Lady Mystery went back to work on the Justice League computer.

"It takes too long, I have to speed up the process." Lady Mystery said, placing her hand on top of the computer, ready to use her magic.

"Hacking reality: Code veritatis" said Lady Mystery, a small magic circle appeared in front of her hand from which tentacles of runes and numbers came out, which entered the computer.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked, crossing her arms, giving her a confused look.

"Are those Runes combined with computer codes?" Albedo asked, recognizing what the light tentacles of Lady Mystery magic make up.

"Do you know Rune, Albedo?" She asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know what remained in Albedo's mind from his last magic "lessons" done with his true identity.

"My brother taught me some tricks with the Runes, not enough to use them in a fight, but enough to identify them. Your Runes are different from his, longer and bigger, with more different geometry." Albedo said, not identifying the Runes used by Lady Mystery.

'Not surprising to me, when I created Lady Mystery, I decided that I would never use Mystic's techniques and magic.

So instead of using my Celtic Runes, I use Nordic Runes recently learned from the last invoked Servant Lancer.

It was difficult to learn a second set of Rune, but the more different the magic and style of Lady Mystery, the better it is for my real me. ' Thought the vampire disguised as a witch.

"Maybe your brother and I use different sets of Runes, precisely I use Nordic Runes combined with math riding to increase their power." Lady Mystery explained, pulling her magical tentacles from the computer.

"What did you get from the Justice League computer, maybe I don't know much about magic, but I recognize a hacker." Robin said, acknowledging what Lady Mystery did.

"I went into the system to get every Megabyte of information on Cadmus." Lady Mystery said, showing a holographic screen full of Cadmus data.

'In addition I have installed the world's first computer virus of magical origin in the database of the Justice League, write a binary code by introducing Rune you get an access key for every computer secret in the world.' Lady Mystery thought, smiling devilishly under the mask.

"But Batman said we should stay." Aqualad said, looking as confused as the rest of his friends.

"You said it yourself, we are not ready for the safety of the world." Albedo said, trying to figure out what Lady Mystery wants.

"There isn't a man who can tell me what I can or can't do. Batman and the Justice League are your teachers, not mine.

If you don't want to be treated like mere lackeys, you have to show your mentors what you are capable of. "Anastasia said earned positive points with the young heroes who are starting to smile.

"A little fire on eight heroes, what bad can happen?" Gray said, trying to get the rest of the group to come with Lady Mystery. Unaware that she broke one of the Lady Mystery rules: Never challenge the universe.

"Gray, never, never, never say those words again, challenging the universe will bring trouble, get it." Lady Mystery said, putting her arms around Gray's shoulders and pulling her close to her, to make them feel her scolding better.

Gray just nods, mentally noticing that she doesn't repeat those words, especially when she is alone with her teacher.

If Tamamo-no-Mae or one of the other girls would have seen how close the two of them are, it would pose strange ideas and trouble Gray or his teacher, maybe both.

Lady Mystery satisfied for the moment from her short lesson, she approaches the exit.

'Time to put my A-rank Charisma to use.' She thought Lady Mystery, wanting to at least get Albedo and Supergirl with her.

Keeping her cousin / sister close and gaining the trust / friendship of a Kryptonian is at the top of her priorities on this infiltration mission.

Lady Mystery turned to the group of young heroes, saying, "As for you, come with me in search of glory and respect or stay here and depress each other."

"Count on me in Sister!" Wonder Girl said slamming her fist into her open palm.

Some of the young heroes chuckled slightly at Wonder Girl's energetic attitude.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice, with this we are a team with a mission at hand." Acqualad said smiling.

"Lady Mystery, my friend, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Wonder Girl said, wanting to prove her worth and find something to beat up.

"People are in danger and they need help, I'm coming, with you." Albedo said, wanting to participate and help the innocent.

"So what are we waiting for, I began to get bored, let's go and discover the secrets of Cadmus." Supergirl said, leaving the room followed by the rest of the young heroes.

'Teach, when you want you can be a great leader.' Gray thought, seeing how distrustful strangers united under his banner within minutes.

"I'm either left alone with a retired old hero or join a madwoman who not five minutes ago tried to freeze and strangle me." Kid Flash said, finding himself alone with Kent in the Hall.

"If you don't want to go with friends, you can stay and hear my stories about my heyday," Kent said, knowing how to get Kid Flash to go after his friends.

"I'd love to, but a true hero never leaves his friends," said Kid Flash, running his super speed to his friends, leaving Kent alone in the room.

"Good luck young heroes, you will need it, fighting alongside Alex Vier Brunestud in disguise does not change the fact that he is a magnet for troubles and oddities." Kent said, walking out of the room in time to see Lady Mystery steal the Batmobile, with Robin, Acqualad, Albedo and Gray on board.

'Stealing the Batmobile is becoming a bad habit of Zelretch's ward.' Kent thought, imagining Batman's expression when he finds out he's been robbed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Project Kr and Project Mithril?.

The Cadmus building is small and the fire even smaller.

Some scientists seem trapped on the top floor and frantically waving the firefighters below.

Suddenly, a second explosion rocked the building, sending the trapped scientist darting out the window.

A fleeting patch of yellow and red came out of nowhere and caught one of the falling scientists, the remains were rescued by a pair of flying blondes.

"Hey look!" He called a firefighter from the fire department.

"We're in luck, it's Supergirl, Wonder Girl and Flash Boy!" One of the firefighters said relieved to be receiving super-help.

"Kid Flash!. Why is it so hard?" Asked the slightly sad Kid Flash to be the world's least known hero, clearly he's exaggerating.

"Come to think of it, there are so many reasons, a lot of people are not good with English, your name is not very unique or original, plus most of the hero names contain Man, Woman, Boy, Girl.

Especially the super speed makes it difficult for you to photograph or record your image, it is no surprise that the media does not talk much about you, preferring heroes that can be photographed and filmed. "Explained a female voice, with a strange accent, which comes from behind Kid Flash.

"You look like Sherlock Holmes." A female voice with a French accent said.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kid Flash said, turning to see Lady Mystery, Albedo and the Batmobile needing a fresh coat of paint.

'The madwoman in armor stole the Batman! Where is Robin? ' Kid Flash thought, looking for his friend dressed in red.

Looking through the window I saw Gray, Robin and Acqualad. All three look shaken, with slightly green faces, ready to throw up.

"Batman needs a new safety system for his car. While Gray, Robin and Acqualad need a stronger stomach they can barely handle any speed." Lady Mystery said, mocking her three passengers, who did. they are promised never to let False Valkyria lead me again, never, never, NEVER again!

"You're the second worst driver I've ever known, only my beating brother. That's the only reason I'm not like the rest here." Albedo said, used to much worse driving than Lady Mystery.

'Do you consider me the worst driver you have ever met? This explains why he insists on driving for me when a vehicle is needed. ' Lady Mystery thought, before running into the burning building to rescue the scientists along with Albedo.

" You look fine ?" He asked Kid Flash, helping Gray, Robin and Aqualad get out of Batman.

"The teacher is a devil behind the wheel." Gray said, perhaps traumatized by driving the half-vampire disguised as a witch.

"In the name of Neptune, I thought I was dying in that car." Acqualad said, not too sure if he's alive, dead or something in between.

"I'd rather fight Joker than go back to this wreck." Robin said, trying not to throw up.

"I'm going to help the girls put out the fire. You take a minute to settle down." Kid Flash said, leaving the victims of Lady Mystery's guide to get back on their feet.

XXX

In less than five minutes, all men and women of science were saved by the young heroes.

"We managed the fire and saved the civilians, I say we did a good job." Albedo said, smiling, Demi-Servant loves her heroin job very much, helping people always fills her with happiness.

"Albedo we haven't finished the job, we just started. Gray did you raise the Bounded Field?" Lady Mystery asked, looking towards her pupil who is setting up Bounded Field via a set of Runes.

"Un Bounded ... what?" Kid Flash asked, not understanding a horn of what Lady Mystery and Gray is saying or doing.

"A Bounded Field is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists of knitting a web of magical energy and spreading it over a basic area, such as a piece of land or a building, to create a mystical boundary line that separates the inside from the 'external." Albedo explained, reciting the information Alex learned.

"Okay ... what good is this force field, the fire has been put out." Wonder Woman asked, the Amazon doesn't see how this magical field can help them.

"Now, without witnesses and a Bounded Field that keeps any nosy out there, we can investigate in peace, it's doing Aqualad's poetic justice." Lady Mystery said, wanting to work without being bothered by strangers, reporters or something.

Lady Mystery without wasting time with other chatter approached a terminal, starting to look for information.

"Until I finish hacking, I recommend looking for a secret entrance or documents on illegal actions." He advised Lady Mystery, not wanting anyone but Gray to watch her every move.

Especially when he wants to download his AI, Metatron, into Cadmus 'line to have a foothold to penetrate every system and download every bit of information from Cadmus' computers.

"Gray and I, we stay in the computer room. Albedo and Supergirl go to the rest of the ground floor, Acqualad and Wonder Girl inspect the first floor. Robin and Kid Flash the third floor is all yours. Whoever finds something calls the rest." Lady Mystery said, taking the lead and sending the heroes to investigate every corner of Cadmus.

So the unnamed team of teen superheroes split up to look for clues, as if they were the Scooby-Doo gang.

"Gray, keep an eye on the door, if the heroes or anyone else approaches stop or hold them, until I finish work." Lady Mystery said, manifesting a holographic globe representing the Metatron AI, infiltrating systems Cadmus computer scientists.

"Yes, teach." Gray said, standing in front of the door in a fighting stance, hoping you won't have to fight anyone, especially the young heroes you just met.

XXX

A few minutes later.

"I found something!" Supergirl yelled, using her super lungs to announce the rest of the group that she had found something.

Quick as lightning, Lady Mystery, Gray, Acqualad, Wonder Girl, Robin and Kid Flash have arrived in front of the two blonde heroines who are staring at the closed elevator.

"Girls, what have you found out?" Wonder Girl asked, slightly anxious to find some action.

"There was something in the elevator, something alien with horns," Albedo said, trying to remember the creature he saw.

"A humanoid, dressed in white, with large shiny horns appeared in the elevator." Supergirl said, making a more accurate description of the creature.

"The lift should be blocked," Acqualad commented.

"Before proceeding, Lady Mystery, did you find anything on Cadmus' computers?" Robin asked the girl dressed in Valkyria-like armor.

"The teacher made several interesting discoveries about Cadmus." Gray replied.

"With limited time I haven't found when I had hoped, but I have found several interesting facts.

One, Lex Luthor, secretly funds Cadmus, with a sum large enough to feed and pay the bills for the entire city.

Two, when they built the building, had a constant influx of consumables, too large for a research facility of this size.

Three, all of the elevators installed in this building, are a model of high-speed rapid elevators, which does not belong to a two-story building.

I bet my NIVIS-001 armor, that there is some kind of secret passage in the elevator or an underground facility full of anti-superman experiments. "Lady Mystery recounted, explaining her theory on what Cadmus is.

"Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Robin said, convinced that Lady Mystery is exaggerating her imagination a bit.

"In my opinion Lady Mystery may be right. Lex Luthor is obsessed with Superman, and has the resources to build a structure dedicated to his nemesis. Only the Almighty can know what's going on in that sick head." Albedo said, supporting the Lady Mystery theory.

'It wouldn't be the first time I've entered an evil man's underground laboratory. They must be popular if so many Magus build entire temples underground. ' Albedo thought, reluctantly remembering a lot of places that are not suitable for people who are afraid of zombies, insects, evil spirits etc.

"The only way to see if I'm right or not is to go down.

Once we enter a crazy science lab hell, I can say I was right. "Lady Mystery said, sure she is right. Her instinct and experience screams at him that it will be a hell of a night."

The vampire disguised as Witch-Valkyria approaches the elevator, ready to open it by force.

"I bet $ 100, we'll find something shady. But not your crazy research facility." Kid Flash said, confident enough to make a bet.

"Kid Flash, you should quit, if it comes to betting the teacher is unbeatable, if it comes to gambling or taking risks never lost." He warned Gray, not wanting to later see Kid Flash defeated and humiliated after losing a bet against his teacher.

"Gray don't break my fun, if Kid Flash wants to lose his savings and dignity let him." Lady Mystery said, creating an ice sword in her hand, then starts hitting the elevator door, with the ice blades.

"Time to see who is right, the smartest woman in the world or the fastest kid in the world," Lady Mystery said, delivering the last bang on the elevator door.

The metal crumpled like paper against his assault, the doors rolled back, falling into the abyss.

Robin walked up behind him and peered into the dark and seemingly bottomless pit.

"I guess that's why they need an express lift." Robin said, looking at how deep the place is.

"Gray, keep close, flying has never been my strong point. Disc de z ăpadă." Lady Mystery said, taking Gray by the hand and pulling her close to herself. Then she threw herself into the pit ...

The heroes panicked for a second, but they quickly calmed down.

Lady Mystery and Gray have not fallen or plunged to a bad death, instead they are flying in mid-air.

Technically, Gray and Lady Mystery are located above a magic circle in the form of a snowflake, which he is seeing used as a kind of platform to simulate flight.

"Come or stand there," Lady Mystery said, ordering the magic circle / platform to slowly lower.

"Come on," Robin said as he fired a grapple line on the roof.

He jumped into the darkness as Aqualad and Kid Flash grabbed the rope and slid behind him.

In the meantime Supergirl and Wonder Girl have decided to fly, the last daughter of Krypton, remembering that Albedo cannot fly, decided to give him a lift.

As the heroes go lower and lower, Lady Mystery raises her head to see what the rest of the group are doing.

Unfortunately or fortunately Lady Mystery's position there allowed for a display of Supergirl's miniskirt and panties.

Lady Mystery / Mystic at that moment thought: 'Cú Chulainn with good reason I am a lucky bastard ...'

"Teacher you are the worst." Commented Gray, catching his teacher in the act, peeking is not nice.

'and cursed for having problems with women, later I have to talk to Gray, if the girls find out what I did ... there will be consequences ...' Lady Mystery has finished her train of thought, imagining explosive fits of jealousy or attempts at Supergirl's life.

"Don't be hypocritical, you look at the Krypton view too." Lady Mystery said, acknowledging that Gray also looked at the view.

The last Pendragon said nothing, just blushes with embarrassment and looks away.

"What are you saying down there?" Supergirl asked, managing to hear some murmurs and the word krypton.

"Nothing important, the teacher and I are talking about how magic can bypass the invincibility of the Kryptonians." Gray replied, making up a credible lie in his place.

Supergirl raises an eyebrow, deciding to take Gray's word and keep flying low, unaware of the spectacle she is offering.

One day Wally will find out what happened here and will curse himself for not looking up.

"Good disciple, you have taken to heart one of my most precious teachings: Do not anger a woman, especially a superhuman woman capable of mass destruction." Said Lady Mystery, proud of her disciple who is learning the tricks of mastery.

Contemporane, Robin observes the floors they are passing, each of them marked with respective sub-levels.

At secondary level 26, Lady Mystery notices that Robin's rope has run out.

'My platform cannot carry more than two people, Wonder Girl and Supergirl cannot carry Acqualad, Robin and Kid Flash. We seem to stop at level 26. ' Lady Mystery thought by ordering the platform to stop.

"Open sesame. Ventus Blade!" Lady Mystery said, using magic to shoot a wind sword to throw the door open.

"Isn't that a little too brutal?" Gray asked, not too sure that a magical attack is a good way to get inside the dungeon of one or more mad scientists.

"My wind is silent, invisible and deadly, plus I KO'd the security systems minutes ago." Lady Mystery said, explaining that there is no reason to get it.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Kid Idiot, welcome to the real Cadmus." Lady Mystery announced, walking through the door with Gray.

Lady Mystery has left her platform active to help non-flying squad members enter without risk of falling.

Within seconds Robin, Acqualad and Kid Flash joined the two fighting wizards.

"Where are the girls?" Aqualad asked.

"Behind you," Wonder Girl replied, entering the corridor, followed by Supergirl, who is carrying Albedo in her arms.

"Supergirl, thanks for the help, but please can you put me down." Albedo asked politely, wanting to have the floor under his feet. Maybe due to having medieval Heroic Spirits inside him or a mental thing, but Albedo prefers to avoid flying.

"We're all here, we can find out what Cadmus is hiding." Kid Flash said, running forward, leaving streaks of color behind.

"Wait!" Aqualad hissed, but Kid Flash ignored him.

The Atlantis slapped itself across the forehead as they ran after the speedster.

"Gray remind me, once we get home I have to make a leash for Kid Flash." Anastasia muttered and everyone else nodded.

Just as Kid Flash turned a corner, he screamed. In front of him are huge behemoths, giant quadrupeds marching along the corridors with tiny little creatures on their backs.

Kid Flash slid under them, moving too fast to stop completely. He quickly unrolled from under the others as the others joined him.

They took a moment to watch the beast parade.

"No. There's nothing strange here." Acqualad said with sarcasm.

"Kid Flash, you owe me $ 100." Lady Mystery said, recalling the bet with Kid Flash.

"Secret underground facility, it exists, but no anti-superman weapon. Double or nothing!" Kid Flash said, not wanting to give his savings to Lady Mystery.

"Kid Flash, if you keep it up it won't go well, this goes for gambling and running front without thinking." Albedo said, trying to help Kid Flash, with some advice.

"Agree with Albedo." Gray said, going along the same lines as Albedo.

The parade of monsters finally passed, allowing the heroes to see a large door across the hall.

"Kid Flash, try not to run ahead of us without thinking. Until we know more, subtlety is the way to go." Lady Mystery said, not wanting to fight every inch because of an idiot unable to remain unnoticed.

The doors open, inside are thousands of brilliant creatures located in pipes stacked from the ceiling, all crackling with electricity.

"This is how they hide a massive underground structure from the world," Wonder Woman said, making a clever observation.

"The real Cadmus isn't on the grid! Generate your own power using these ... things! It has to be what they bred them for or something." Supergirl said, giving a rough guess.

"Certainly. Even the name is a clue: the cadmus of the myth created an army by sowing dragon's teeth into the earth." Acqualad said.

"And this Cadmus also creates a new life," said Robin.

"Honestly these creatures remind me more of homunculus, instead of the familiars created with magic, dragon teeth. But the analogy works pretty well." Lady Mystery said, comparing Cadmus' creatures to a specialized set of homunculi.

'Maybe I should attack Cadmus with a small army of Dragon Tooth Warriors, it would not be ironic the creatures killed by the monsters that inspired the name of this place.' Lady Mystery thought, making a serious thought of later creating a legion of Dragon Tooth Warriors to loot the place once the heroes are gone.

"Lady Mystery, can you find anything about these creatures?" Asked Acqualad, they point to a nearby terminal, hoping the witch in armor can do her magic hacking number.

"Got it, time for hacking. Hacking reality: Code veritatis!" Lady Mystery said, starting her magic. A small magic circle appeared in front of his hand, from here came tentacles of runes and numbers, which enter the computer.

"Acqualad, I remind you that I too am a great hacker." Robin said, not liking that Acqualad chose someone else to rummage through Cadmus' computers.

"Maybe you mean, I'm a little hacker, you're small enough for a 12-year-old." Lady Mystery said, quitting work and addressing the wonder boy directly.

"Tall or not, I remain a more skilled hacker than you." Robin said, ignoring the comment about his short stature, preferring to focus on hacking skills, sure he is the best.

"Unlikely, when you asked why you were not chosen to break into the system, I have already finished and started copying the data." Lady Mystery said, showing a small holographic screen chock full of information about the creatures.

"Teach, you've won, can you tell us something about creatures?" Gray asked, nipping a possible fight between the shortest guy and the tallest young woman in the bunch in the bud.

"With pleasure, the creatures are identified as is Genormorps Beta, first generation bioweapons of the Genesis Alter project.

There are several subspecies at the moment, each with their own set of abilities such as: Super strength, super speed, super agility, poisonous bone claws, paralyzed gas, telekinesis, breathed fire, breathed ice, invisibility, limited mind control ... bad sign. " Lady Mystery said, listing various abilities of some subspecies created by Cadmus.

"Living weapons!" Albedo exclaimed in horror, seeing no other purpose for these creatures.

"They are planning an army. But for whom?" Kid Flash asked.

"So many powers, how did they manage to create them?" Wonder Woman asked, unable to imagine how they created such a varied set of creatures.

"The Genesis Alter project was born when the command of Cadmus was held by a new director who revolutionized everything.

They are planning a second generation, Genormorps Delta, with combined powers, reproductive abilities, healing factor and hive mind. "Lady Mystery said, reading a few lines from Cadmus' most recent reports.

"Nothing good can happen if someone like Lex Luthor gets such an army." Supergirl said, knowing that Metropolis will most likely be ravaged by this army in order to injure her cousin and herself.

"At least it doesn't get worse." Kid Flash said, pretty sure Cadmus couldn't create anything worse than an army of monsters.

"You're wrong, Genesis Alter is Cadmus' oldest project, but it's not the director's priority.

There are three side projects:

Sister, Orange and CC, the latter are linked and covering human experimentation ... all these three projects and moved to another facility a few days ago.

The only two priority projects of the entire structure are on floor 52, they are called Mithril and ... În numele Domnului (in the name of God) Project Kr. "Lady Mystery said, in a tone of mock amazement. She already knew that the likelihood of some kind of anti-Superman project is realistic, given that Lex Luthor funded all of this.

"Big K, little r?" Supergirl asked looking at Lady Mystery, Supergirl looking nervous as she stares at her.

" What does it mean ?" Albedo asked not knowing the meaning of the letters Kr.

"Albedo think about it, what could an illegal genetics lab doing biological weapons do if they call a highly encrypted project with the atomic symbol of Krypton?" Lady Mystery said enjoying the dawned look of understanding in their faces.

"They make kryptonain biological weapons, right?" Supergirl said she was shaking with rage.

Lady Mystery can understand what Supergirl feels or thinks, she is the last living kryptonain girl and one of only two left in the universe. It must hurt her to know that someone could have used hers and her cousin's DNA to make weapons.

"Stop, intruders." An unfamiliar voice said that doesn't sound too friendly.

The group of heroes turned and saw Guardian approaching with some creatures in tow.

'We've been caught, with brainwashed monsters talking is useless. The only practical option is violence. ' Lady Mystery thought, pondering how to proceed.

Lady Mystery points both arms at the Guardian group, shouting "Attack! ICE STORM!"

A great magic circle appeared before Lady Mystery, before anyone could act, a gust of wind was ejected violently from the magic circle.

The small cyclone launched by Lady Mystery traveled the corridor horizontally, fully investing Guardian and his subordinates of artificial origin.

The spell caused enemies to be hurled to every possible surface, Guardian reached the end of the corridor, while the rest of the troops were sent to the ceiling, walls or crushed to the ground.

Then the magical arctic wind began to cover its victims in a thin layer of hyper-dense ice.

The group of young heroes were slightly surprised and petrified to see how the armored witch KO'd an entire pluto of monsters with one hit, as well as bringing the North Pole and Russian winter into the corridors of Cadmus.

"We have been discovered, we need to move fast!" She ordered Lady Mystery, taking her colleagues back to the real world.

"Teacher, enemy reinforcements!" Gray yelled, pointing to the other side of the corridor which is chock full of various creatures.

"They are terribly efficient." Albedo commented, surprised to see that in less than thirty seconds a second security group had already arrived.

"Reinforcements are coming!. Robin, smoke bombs!" Lady Mystery ordered, seeing that enemy reinforcements were coming, very large and numerous reinforcements.

Immediately, Robin threw a smoke bomb, enveloping the area before he used his grapple to escape. While the rest took off or raced at great speed.

The red lights began to flash and an alarm sounded.

The group of heroes run or fly down the corridor to the elevator.

While Lady Mystery is working on her bracelet, it shows a keyboard and a small holographic screen, which looks like some kind of Omni-tool from the Mass Effect series.

"Way to be team players, guys!" Kid Flash shouted as he reunited with the group of teenage heroes.

"Weren't you right behind us?" Wonder Girl asked.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, we are all present." Lady Mystery said checking if everyone is present.

"Let's talk less, let's run more!" Albedo said not wanting to be picked up and dissected by mad scientists.

The elevator doors opened and they quickly jumped inside.

Aqualad rolled just as the doors closed behind them.

While everyone taking a break to catch their breath.

Kid Flash glanced at the numbers at the top of the elevator doors.

"Are we going down? Dude! It's high outside!" Kid Flash said not too happy with that fact.

"Yes, but our target is Sub-level 52." Lady Mystery announced.

"Why is this so important? We got the information, let's get out of here, tell the Justice League what we know, and come back with backup." Albedo said, not wanting to face an army of living weapons and risk the lives of his comrades for an already completed mission.

"It's not that simple, we need to check level 52 and see what they're doing. They've already moved three out of five priority projects, it's very likely they know the Justice League is investigating them.

If it weren't for the fire, surely when the Justice League investigated everything would have been buried and hidden.

The husks that Cadmus move Project Kr and Project Mithril before the Justice League gets here is incredibly high. "Lady Mystery said making a compelling case for the team, except for Supergirl who surely would have gone there to find out about Project Kr. .

"Plus we can't leave even if we wanted to." She declared Lady Mystery, showing a 3D holographic map of Cadmus in purple.

" What do you mean ?" Kid Flash asked, looking at the holographic map which is slowly turning red.

"The new direct of Cadmus is definitely a genius, cautious and paranoid. Once the alarm is activated the whole structure is sealed, completely closed from the outside world, plus there is an invisible force field surrounding the Surface cadmus. "Lady Mystery said, showing the information she received from her viruses.

"The only way we can use the elevators here and move through the floors is my computer viruses slowing down the locking system." Lady Mystery said, indicating that the upper floors are completely red, that is, sealed and blocked.

While the lower floors are mostly free.

"Inside Cadmus has just become a dungeon!" Albedo said, comparing the place to a mythical dungeon full of monsters.

"Good analogy again, Albedo." He complimented Lady Mystery, liking this treatise of the heroine of Paris.

"In the name of Zeus, who do we have to beat to get out of here!" Asked Wonder Girl, slightly whipped for not having been able to fight head-on against the enemy instead of the right path of the Amazons, she ran away and hides.

"You want a plan, Amazon, here's a plan. This band of warriors under the command of the witch-valkyrea from the north, will go to the top floor of this dungeon.

He will either defeat or recruit the last two bosses, then go to the intermediate floors to destroy the energetic reactor, causing the barrier to be destroyed. Finally we punch our way to the surface and return to the guild, House Justice. "Lady Mystery explained her plan using thermals from a medieval fantasy game, but everyone more or less figured out what to do.

Going to the 52nd floor, where Cadmus' priority projects are, will get them to their side if they can, gaining new allies.

If that doesn't work, they'll take down two enemies before they can be ready to fight them.

Then they will put an end to the energetic reactor. Causing disorder and breaking down the force field.

Once all this can go back to the Justice League is tell their findings.

"I like your simple and effective plan." Wonder Girl said, clenching her fists, ready for a good fight.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a long, eerie, dimly lit corridor covered in some kind of flesh-like material.

"Let's go and conquer this floor." Lady Mystery said, exiting the elevator followed by the rest of the young heroes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Supergirl cried staring at the walls in disgust.

Kid Flash led the way by moving as fast as he can without leaving the others behind.

Supergirl, Wonder Girl flew after Kid Flash, followed by Robin, leaving Aqualad, Albedo, Gray and Lady Mystery behind.

"They are too energetic for my taste," commented Lady Mystery, not liking that half of the team ran in front without using their heads.

"Well, we're already here," Aqualad said shrugging and running after the others leaving Albedo, Gray and Lady Mystery to sigh and chasing them too.

"Being older than this won't be an easy task, because immature babies can't be any more like Gray." She declared Lady Mystery, playing like an old woman who doesn't support children or a mother / teacher who wonders why the rest of her children can't be like her favorite child.

"The task of the elderly is to look after the little ones, the children will be children, one day they will grow old like us." Albedo said, showing his maturity again.

"Teach, Lady Albedo, do you want to be hard you are barely twenty, isn't it too early to consider yourself old?" Gray said, trying to lighten the mood, but he accomplished the opposite.

The only adults on this team realized that in one way or another they called themselves old, a shiver ran through their bones.

"We are not old ladies! Albedo let's show the empty heads that we are the strongest!" Lady Mystery said, running towards the rest of the team, chased by Albedo, who wants to prove the same thing.

"Did I do something good or bad?" Gray wondered not too sure what just happened. But not a good feeling of what's to come.

However, Gray also joined Cadmus' ride in the carnal corridors.

The young heroes ran until they came across a crossroads in the paths.

"Which way are we going? A weird corridor or a weird corridor?" Robin asked as the rest of the team watch Lady Mystery.

"Nice to see you remember who among us owns the map of this dungeon. Let's go left, but this time no senseless juvenile act." Lady Mystery said, walking through the creepy room. While the others followed suit when suddenly a tall, thin Genomorph saw them from the second corridor, they did not go to choose and cause the team to start running towards a metal door called "Priority".

Just then the elevator opened revealing an angry scientist and a troop of genomorphs unloading and waving in the hall.

"As Deputy Director of Cadmus, you plan to capture prisoners dead or alive." He ordered Cadmus' second largest authority.

Kid Flash was the first to reach the armored door. While the others are still slightly behind and the door is closing quickly, so Kid Flash thought of quickly grabbing a small tank of some kind and locking it in the door stopping it for a few seconds, long enough for the group to get past.

Just as the Genomorphs were approaching to enter, Aqualad kicked the tank and closed the door in front of them.

This time Robin was the tech wizard, wirelessly hacking the door lock system and disabled it with a loud echoing noise.

"I've disabled the door, we're safe." Robin announced, shutting down his gadget.

"What do we do now, that we are trapped?" Wonder Girl asked.

A moment of attention! "Lady Mystery said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Domnilor și doamnelor (Ladies and Gentlemen) and Kid Flash, I present to you two of Cadmus ' most secret projects, Projects Kr and Mithril!" Anastasia said, pressing a few buttons on the display before her and the room lights up.

Revealing one of the most disturbing and grandiose scenes (for a mad magus / scientist) that our heroes will see in their life.

The place the young superheroes find themselves in is a giant chamber, a structure that looks like something out of a science fiction movie.

The walls, like the floor and ceiling, are no longer made of that strange, flesh-like material, but of metal ... metal covered with dried blood that form mysterious inscriptions.

The room is circular, in the center of the room above a metal pedestal surrounded by various machines there is a huge glass pod that contains something.

But that's not the disturbing thing. The rest of the room is littered with several smaller pods filled with a dirty yellowish substance.

Besides the mysterious liquid inside, there are also human beings ... horribly deformed humans.

Their bodies are pierced by multiple metal pipes that seem to be wringing something out of their bodies.

Above each pod are black / purple crystals that emit a ghostly and cursed aura.

"This place is creepy." Kid Flash said, saying what everyone thinks.

"For once you're right Flash Boy." Lady Mystery said, walking towards the center of the room.

'Teacher, what do you want to do?' Asked Gray, who is shaking with fear, it's no surprise.

Gray being a shaman her body is sensitive to spiritual energy, and the energy of this place is not very convoluted.

'This place looks like the laboratory of a heretic magus. But it doesn't scare me, this indescribable feeling scares me.

Since setting foot here, I've been drawn to something or someone Cadmus created.

Why do I feel this? 'Anastasia / Alex thought, going straight into the eye of the room.

"Answers, I'm looking for an answer to a mysterious damn." Lady Mystery answered Gray's question in a deadly serious tone.

The group of young heroes arrived at the center of the room and found two special pods.

The first glass pod is slightly less advanced than the others and appears to be man-made instead of a creepy alien.

This pod is positioned a few meters from the central pod and protrudes like a sore eye.

Inside the first pod is a young man of about sixteen, who looks like the spitting image of Superman.

Wearing a white jumpsuit, he lay leaning against a table with three G-Gnomes surrounding him.

Most intriguing, however, was the red 'S' emblazoned on the chest.

In the main pod that appears to be Cadmus's stamina piece and the reason for Lady Mystery's weird indescribable feeling.

Inside the more advanced pod, covered with machinery and tubes that connect to the rest of the smaller pods, filled with a reddish substance is Project Mithril.

A naked girl of about 10 or 12 years, with very long white hair.

Lady Mystery froze for a moment watching the child.

Its height is 144cm, its three dimensions are 64-50-64.

Being without clothes, he allows to see several factors that expose his non-human nature.

His skin is gray or better said his skin looks silver in color.

His whole body, every corner of it, is covered with tattoos that resemble a magic circle combined with computer circuits.

The left eye is closed, sealed with some seams or metal strings, as well as having a rhomboid tattoo.

His ears are slightly longer and pointed longer than a normal human, reminiscent of a half-elf.

Her left arm isn't there, she was probably born without her left arm.

He misses the navel, which he subtly says was not born in a traditional way, but created inside the pod.

But the most disturbing thing about this little girl is the great resemblance to the true form of Lady Mystery.

The little girl looks like a miniature copy of Anastasia / Alex, no matter if she is in her male or female form, the girl passes by as her daughter is.

The baby's mouth is covered with an oxygen mask, because its pod is filled with different substances.

From his back and ribs protrude dozens of tubes connected to machinery that in their face are connected to deformed humans.

Attached to his neck are fine threads that appear to transmit information to his brain.

'One thing I hate about this female form is that it doesn't allow me to use my clairvoyance. I can't collect information with just a glance. ' Anastasia thought, starting to look for information the old way.

"Are they homunculi or clones?" Gray asked, recalling several similarities between this place with Paracelsus's laboratory and its products.

"There are not many differences between homunculi and clones, especially in this case, I believe she is a clone and also a homunculus." Lady Mystery explained, keeping a calm appearance on the surface, but inside she's boiling with anger.

'They cloned me or cloned me, it doesn't matter. The amount is who and why made a reply to me. ' She thought Lady Mystery, looking in her mind who among her enemies can do such a thing.

Anastasia touches the computer terminals and starts looking for answers.

Lady Mystery is not the only one angry, but the only one who hides her anger.

While Supergirl and Albedo are clearly expressing how they feel.

"Lady Mystery, hack" ordered Supergirl with red and shiny eyes, close to firing thermal lasers from her eyes.

"Je me fiche de comment vous le faites, je veux toutes les informations possibles sur vous (I don't care how she does it, I want every shred of information about her)." She ordered Albedo in French, which means she is furious at the most level.

Interesting family trait, Albedo and Mystic (Alex Vier Brunestud) start talking in their paterals when they are over the edge of anger.

"I already work on it and don't give me orders, I give them orders, I don't receive them!" Lady Mystery said, trying to keep her cool but failing for a moment.

Angry or not, Lady Mystery quickly bypassed the security of the computer terminal and read aloud.

"Kr project.

Weapon Designation: Superboy, cloned from a Superman champion in just sixteen weeks. The yellow solar dress allows him to absorb the solar radiation of the sun 24/7. "He read Anastasia aloud, telling the superficial information, sincerely Superboy doesn't care much, his entire attention is focused on the little girl .

"Mithril project.

Weapon designation: Zauber, female clone from several Mystic champions, successfully created a few months. Zauber was kept alive and perfected, using data from Orange Projects and CC. "Officially Lady Mystery stopped reading and clenched her fists.

In reality Lady Mystery does not want to divulge more information than it should to the heroes.

The parent of the child used the Advanced Reinforcement on the eyes and the brain to be able to read all the information in seconds, without being discovered by others.

'Zauber is the centerpiece of Arcanotek, the greatest union of advanced science and ancient magic in the world ...

Created using DNA samples collected separately at long intervals of time between them ...

Each sample differs from the other due to the unstable and changing nature of the donor / genetic parent ...

The spiritual alterations and the sacrifice of 10,000 Magus, allowed the creation of a hybrid of four races:

\- Meta-human (Evolved Human).

\- Extradimensional Entity (Servant).

\- Vampire (Apostole Morto).

\- Vampire of extraterrestrial origin (True Ancestor) ...

Combat programming in progress, the result will be a perfect emotionless soldier ...

Expedition to sister facility Fenix for phase two, creating a fake ... Ultimate ONE! 'Lady Mystery would have read on to understand what kind of crazy and dangerous project Cadmus is creating.

But two extremely powerful and attractive blondes have lost their temper.

"How dare they! How dare you raise someone for the sole purpose of being a disposable tool!" Albedo shouted, imagining the worst for his niece (?) If she stays here in this place full of mad scientists.

"Easy, Albedo, if I didn't know, I'd say you were taking it personally." Kid Flash said, forgetting who Albedo is related to.

"It's personal to me!" Two blondes said the cousins were cloned.

"How dare they do it to him, to my cousin / surrogate brother, we are living beings not something to experiment on like animals!" Supergirl and Albedo shouted at the same time in a rage like never before.

Each going towards the pod that contains the relative cloned relative.

Acqualad, Robin and Kid Flash rushed in front of them trying to stop them.

Wonder Woman, Lady Mystery and Gray have remained aloof, the former wanting to leave Supergirl and Albedo to take care of their new family members.

The second is often a year surrounded by superhuman women and learned, never ever turn against an angry woman unless willing to regenerate factor or suicidal wishes.

Finally, Gray decided to stay by her teacher's side, feeling like a fish out of water, all of this is new to her.

In less than a second the three males of the team were easily thrown into the air with a slap, a kick and a blow of the staff.

When Superman's cousin reached the pod, Supergirl, tore the door off while holding it in her hands.

When Mystic's surrogate sister reached the pod. Albedo took his staff and hit the pod, letting out all the fluids.

In an instant, Zauber and Superboy opened their eyes. In less than ten seconds, hell came to earth.

" Remove !" Zauber shouted his first words, his tattoos started to glow, a wave of energy exploded from his body, destroying his pod.

Followed by a shower of sword, countless swords ...

Go on ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Why Things Go From Bad to Worse.

POV Lady Mystery (Alex Vier Brunestud / Mystic)

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

These words very well describe what just happened.

Albedo and Supergirl, guided by their emotions and good intentions, freed the clones, my cloned daughter and the cloned son of Superman.

In an ideal world, cloned relatives would be grateful and would join us.

But we live in a strange, crazy and above all imperfect world.

Once the clones awakened they attacked mercilessly.

Superboy as if he were a ferocious wolf lashes out at Supergirl and Wonder Girl, but not before knocking out Robin as a single punch, sending him into a wall.

Apparently every time I or one of my alter egos get close to Robin, he suffers an injury or is hit by bad luck.

The last daughter of Kryptoni and the daughter of Zeus against a laboratory experiment started and finished by two different people, who will win?

I definitely don't care, Superboy is a secondary or even tertiary target, what matters to me is Zauber.

Perhaps this human and ephemeral form prevents me from using my full powers and seals almost all of my Servant-Vampore abilities, including my clairvoyance.

But that doesn't stop me from recognizing my own molecular manipulation or at least an altered version of it.

Zauber opened his right eye, showing a crimson eye with a vertical pupil resembling a snake or a dragon.

" Remove !" My cloned daughter screamed ... her first words ... I don't know if I should feel disgusted and angry or happy and proud.

I have to come later. He deals with how I should feel about him. He began to understand why Arturia Pendragon treated Mordred so badly.

I can feel that when she broke free of her capsule, her body altered the molecules or / and atoms around her to create an armor of lightning.

'I was once able to create invisible armor around the body using nitrogen in the air, but a lightning armor combines offense and defense, giving a solid method of defense and enhancing strength and speed.' I thought, analyzing my daughter's powers and comparing them to mine, looking for similarities and oddities.

Zauber sprints in a straight line aiming at Albedo, leaving behind a trail of golden lightning.

I would have jumped in a hurry to help her, the reason I'm here, disguised / turned into a woman is to stay close and protect Albedo.

But Zauber is full of surprises it seems, at the same time in here she ran towards Albedo. I don't know how, he created a mountain of swords that emerge from the ground.

In an instant, several dozen blades the size of a grown man exploded from the ground, trying to impale me, Gray, and the rest of the young heroes.

By activating my Magical Circuits, I used Advanced Reinforcement on my body, empowering every single tissue, organ and bone in my body.

Did I spend a few seconds longer than expected, is my real body less flesh and frailty, and more metal? diamond? bio-diamond?

Whatever I'm made of here is enormously more resilient, which allows me to use Advanced Reinforcement deeper and without fear of blowing up something important.

However, I'm at a good enough level to jump back and dodge the blades emerging from the ground.

My acrobatic maneuver brought me close to Gray, Acqualad and ... Kid Flash, how it is possible that the fastest idiot in the world is not thrown into the fray to get his legs broken is a mystery.

I would have run to help Albedo handle Zauber, but the swords and blades kept popping up.

From the floor and ceiling, blades, swords, knives emerged.

These metal blades have grown in size, forming a huge wall of swords that divided the room in two.

Now, Albedo is trapped alone with a hybrid of four magical super-races, with Akasha knowing unknown and deadly powers.

Taking a look at Gray and Acqualad, I saw two people from here I can rely on.

My first and only student, Gray Pendragon, the last descendant of King Arthur, destined to find the lost relics, Excalibur and Avalon.

A kitten without self-confidence, which will one day become a force to be reckoned with. It is now a glass cannon that needs to be stormed with care.

Acqualad, the third oldest of the group, trained by the military forces of Atlandite and Acquaman.

The more mature, a good head, his sword skills and water magic are slightly above average. A soldier and a shield to allow Gray to shine.

Finally, Kid Flash aka Wally is Wally, a living walking diversion.

"Kid Flash, go help Supergirl and Wonder Girl, they don't want to hurt Superboy, but he doesn't grant the same privilege.

Help them defeat him by making openings in his guard. Use hit-and-run tactics, if that's not enough just open his mouth and start talking, you'll surely drive him mad with anger. ' I said, giving orders to Kid Flash, pointing to the fight between Supergirl and Wonder Girl VS Superboy.

Superboy's cloned son must have been improved by the new direct, because he seems to stand up to or even defeat Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

'Later I have to completely read the file about Superboy and how it was created.

It is perhaps learning Absolute Reinforcement as soon as possible, which allows me to Reinforce every molecule in part of my body, not just the tissues and cells.

Better Reinforcement will be useful if I have to fight regularly with Superman's son or someone with similar power. ' I thought, pretty sure that in the future I will have to fight many super-beings and titanic monsters.

"Got it, I'm going to help the blonde beauties, the nudist princess of swords and yours." Kid Flash said, rushing to help her blonde teammates handle Superboy.

"Gray, get your scythe ready, if you need to take out your spear and use it to the fullest extent you can." I warned Gray to prepare his magical weapon and if things get ugly to use, Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World.

While Gray hasn't learned how to use Rhongomyniad yet, his simple raw power is enough to defeat most threats, as well as destroying the entire Cadmus along with anyone who doesn't have A-rank magic resist.

"Teach, it's not excessive to use the Holy Spear in such a place, underground." Gray said, reluctant to use his magical weapon, it's good, Rhongomyniad is incredibly dangerous but ...

"Better to die buried than to die vivisected in a laboratory." I said, convinced that it is preferable to use Rhongomyniad is to make a mess comparable to an atomic bomb instead of being captured and used to create an army of clones.

What if somehow the creator of Superboy and Zauber manages to somehow replicate the power of Rhongomyniad or worse, destroy Rhongomyniad.

It would be a planetary portion disaster, Rhongomyniad is a storm anchor that fixes the planet together, as its main body, existing to ensure the stability of the world.

Originally, this Sacred Spear is a "pillar of light" that fixes the two parts of the world itself: the outer layer of the world (reality) and the reverse of the world (illusion). It has been said that in the unlikely event that this is undone, reality will be ripped from the surface of the world to reveal the reverse of the world, evoking the Age of the Gods, allowing Divine Beasts and other creatures to return to the modern world.

"Acqualad, protect Gray until his magic is ready, I'm going to help Albedo." I said, trying to think of a terrible scenario involving the breaking of

Rhongomyniad.

Before I could take three steps towards the wall of swords, it exploded into a thousand shards of metal.

Then I saw three things that made me mad.

One, Albedo, my cousin who is an older sister to me and almost certainly my best friend, knocked down with several injuries on her body.

Two, Zauber, with a sort of magical / electric energy arm, are holding two short sabers, one white and one black.

Three, behind Zauber the space around him deformed into a haze, in the next instant, the glow of splendid blades began to escape from the empty space.

There are bare blades and spears. Each of them is decorated with eye-catching ornaments and emits fierce magical power. It is clear that they are not ordinary weapons but noble ghosts.

'Ce naiba, fica mea, poate prima puterile lui EMIYA și a lui Gilgamesh, iar ieu nu (What the hell, my daughter, can receive the powers of EMIYA and Gilgamesh, but not me)' I shouted mental, clenching my fists not accepting that someone else can receive the powers of my two favorite Heroic Spirits.

XXX

POV Narrator

"Eliminate ... exterminate ... hybrids kneeling before your king ... they are the bone of my sword ... Enduku ... ▄▃▂▄▅▅▉▉ !" Zauber screamed, holding his head in his hands in pain as his magical power went mad worse than any Berserker.

Zauber's body begins to mutate, swords begin to sprout all over his body. His muscles become micro swords and he begins to sprout blade wings on his back.

Her white hair appears to be made of pins and needles, resembling some kind of metallic hedgehog.

Hundreds of metal objects came out of the walls, ceiling, floor - blades, beams, blushes, sheets, pipes, spears, needles, etc.

To not be enough the Gate of Babylon is going crazy starting to randomly create golden portals and shoot random objects.

"I'm not cursed, I'm damned cursed." She murmured Lady Mystery, seeing what kind of death trap she found herself in.

'It seems like I have to play cunning and bring out my newest and most exotic toys.' Lady Mystery thought, deciding how to proceed in this chaotic scenario.

XXX

Zauber, the priority project of Cadmus, a clone and a homunculus, created with DNA samples taken from Alex Vier Brunestud, a creature half vampire and half Servant, later perfected with secret methods to give him the attribute of a True Ancestor and the power of the Servants.

But there is a design problem, Zauber is an incomplete copy.

Even though Cadmus' new direct managed to obtain the DNA of a Servant, and create a body capable of the feats of a Servant, recreating the spiritual side is a completely different thing.

The result Zauber's body can contain and use the power of a Servant, but his soul cannot support the presence of the Servants.

Alex Vier Brunestud manages to support the power / essence / memories of Seven different Servants, because he has been implanted with seven Class Cards which contain the bare minimum without the ego and consciousness of the Heroic Spirits, all in a slow process that is not completely finished even after a full year from the plant.

But Zauber raised and designed in a glass tube was filled with the full power of the Servants. Including ego, memories, conscience, ideals, all in too short a time.

It is now that Zauber has added to the power of a couple of these Servants, his soul is collapsing, his mind is going crazy, his body won't last long, if someone doesn't do something.

XXX

Kid Flash is normally the laid back, playful kid, but when he's in a wacky underground lab, locked away with two OP clones ... Kid Flash knows when to stop messing around too.

Noticing the huge number of sharp objects coming all over the place, Kid Flash tried to use his super speed to gather his team in one place.

Keyword tried, after approaching the fainted Robin, time seems to have stopped.

No. In truth, it has stopped, not the flow of time, but its own body.

Just before he lifted Robin, his limbs, shoulders and abdomen were wrapped in a hard chain.

Enkidu - the secret among the secrets contained in the vault of the King of Heroes. The moderation that has also captured the Bull of Heaven.

This same fate befell Superboy, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Acqualad and Gray.

The only ones who weren't pinned down were Albedo and Robin who were knocked out for months, being spared because they are no longer considered a threat by Zauber.

"Where Lady Mystery disappeared, a moment ago she was right in front of us." Acqualad asked, seeing nowhere False Valkyria, did she run away?

At the moment it doesn't matter to Acqualad, he and his friends are trapped by this strange chain and the hundreds of weapons are about to hit him full.

At the last moment, the thousands of swords and metal weapons stopped within an inch of the skin of the young superheroes.

Zauber after his inhuman scream and the invocation of the divine chains seems to have temporarily "stabilized", with a gesture of the hands, some of the swords have tilted, forming a path for the queen of swords.

"You understand, no one cannot defeat the goddess queen of swords and heroes! Prepare to die in the presence of the strongest hero!" Proclaimed Zauber, beginning to speak as a sort of parody of Gilgamesh.

Interrupting his final attack at the last moment to brag to helpless enemies, pure arrogance combined with inexperience and stupidity.

"Why did you imprison me we are on the same side!" Superboy yelled, creating to break free, unsuccessfully, the divine chain is too strong to be spun by Superboy's strength.

"Servant, do not dare to raise your queen, I let you serve me and fight for me against these midges. But you are too slow, shut up and see how your queen shows you how to defeat the enemy." Zauber said, preparing the coup de grace, not noticing that her silver hair is turning slightly golden.

Apparently the remnants of Gilgamesh's soul are taking over, stabilizing Zauber, but by overwriting his "internal systems", can his body withstand such an action?

"Have you ever heard this saying: Pride before the fall." She declared Lady Mystery, appearing before Zauber, holding an unusual weapon, a 55-inch nail with a wide circumference, under her head a bright red scarf is tied.

When Zauber uttered the name Enkidu, Lady Mystery already knew that it is impossible to escape from these chains.

But to be chained, it must first be located, so the false Valkyria has used her armor to create a small bubble of energy that deflects light, granting invisibility.

Once invisible she stood still waiting for the perfect moment to strike with the weapon pulled out of its pocket size.

Using his free hand he hit Zauber in the face, who pure reflection invoked several golden portals around Lady Mystery, ready to pierce her with numerous legendary treasures.

"Too late, The Phoenix Wing: Rettenjo!" Cried Lady Mystery, activating the power of this nail-like weapon.

The effect was instantaneous, and the ceiling of the room collapses, crushing the young heroes and the two clones of Cadmus.

XXX

Before explaining what happened you have our protagonists and the power of that strange nail.

Here is a brief history lesson on magic and its historical eras.

The earliest known time period to the world itself was called: The age of the primordials, when the world was young and the human race is just born.

The two most powerful magi of the era are:

The Great Wizard Bezel, the first wizard of humanity, considered the very first magical user of the human race and perhaps the most powerful ever born.

Nine the Phantom aka Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, historically known as the Great Wizard Nine, the most powerful witch in the world, the only one capable of beating Bezel.

The second time period was: The Age of the Gods, when the world followed laws based not on physics but on mystery.

This period is characterized by a greater proliferation of ghostly species and a greater interaction between deities and mortals

The most powerful wizards of this era are:

King Solomon, the King of the Magus, hence all FGO players know who he is and what he is capable of.

Aldan, a monstrously strong witch, her real name is not pronounceable to man, nicknamed the Daughter of Belialuin and Throat Boar.

The third period of time for the world: The age of the fairy, a mysterious period of history, few things are sane of this time.

The most formidable magical users of the fairy age are:

Zeref Dragneel, the dark wizard, historically regarded as the most evil wizard in history and the most infamous necromancer ever born.

Mavis Vermillion, nicknamed Fairy strategist, given her prodigious abilities in planning attack tactics and her enormous illusory and military skills.

The fourth age, The Age of Man, around AD 0, the Age of Gods and Fairies ended completely and the population of humanity grew explosively.

As the Earth obeys the law of the most prosperous species on its surface, the rules of the world have been completely changed from one that mainly obeys Mystery to one that mainly obeys physics.

The ghostly species ceded the surface of the Earth to humans and moved to the opposite side of the world, where mystery still thrives.

Towards the end of the age of the gods and the fairies the beginning of the age of man, the best two magical users are:

Merlinus Ambrosius or Merlin, Magus of Flowers, and his rival Morgan le Fay.

Around the middle of man's age, there are two wizards emerging in the east:

Hao Hagaromo, the most powerful Onmyoji in history.

Master Libel, a Japanese-born witch who combined Eastern and Western techniques to create a new magical system, considered a paladin-level sorceress.

Towards the end of the age of man the most powerful magus are the direct and deputy director of the Clock Tower:

The unnamed director, whom no one besides the deputy director and the 12 gentlemen have seen.

Barthomeloi Lorelei, The Queen: The Supreme Mage of the Present Era, known as one of the greatest modern magi.

The current age we are in here, known as the fifth period, the age of wonders.

In 1999 the magic was dying, getting weaker and weaker.

But a mysterious event happened in 2000, the magic and the mystery have risen.

Consequently, Spirits, Gods, ghostly creatures etc. have reappeared.

A side effect is the appearance of superheroes and supervillains.

This era is still in its infancy, barely a decade since it began.

But the most powerful magus of this second age of the gods are the 10 Riesen Weltklasse Zauberer, considered by all without doubt, the 10 most powerful practitioners of the mystical arts.

Among them it has not yet been established who is the most powerful Magus of this age.

The existence of the primeval age is unknown to all, except for two people:

Lady Mystery who is actually Alex Vier Brunestud, number four of the Riesen Weltklasse Zauberer and one of the main protagonists of this story.

He has uncovered all the information mentioned earlier by Rachel Alucard, the sixth of the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, nicknamed, Akasha Watcher or True Ancestors Prototype.

Considered by all vampires as the oldest of them all, living on earth before the appearance of humanity, who does not believe it ... well there is evidence that she lived at least 72,500 years, but how old is actually a mystery.

The only certain thing is that she is a powerful and ancient vampire in possession of a vast collection of treasures, which she has never shown or / and given to anyone but Alex Vier Brunestud.

Months ago Alex Vier Brunestud met Rachel Alucard, thanks to Zelretch and Marem Solomon, after some events Rachel loaned some of her treasures.

The Nox Nyctores created by Nine the Phantom aka Konoe Ayatsuki Mercury, the first and most powerful witch ever born in this world.

The Nox Nyctores used by Lady Mystery was The Phoenix Wing: Rettenjo, its full power is to stop the world's flow of magic and destroy the other Nox that exist.

But Lady Mystery not being her true master can use a small portion of her abilities.

Clean the area designated by magic and seal the enemy's magical force for a short period of time.

This ability is perfect for blocking access to the Gate of Babylon and its vast arsenal of Noble Ghosts.

But he took away the magic present in the invoked swords from the ground and ceiling as a result the laws of physics came into effect.

Several tons of swords anchored to the ceiling + gravity = The ceiling does not support the weight and collapses on the protagonists.

XXX

Returning to history.

Cadmus' secret laboratory, used to create Zauber and Superboy, was destroyed by an avalanche of debris and thousands of fragments of broken swords.

Destroying all kinds of equipment and burying all the people in the debris or maybe not.

Each hero was overwhelmed by the rapid change of events. One moment a fight between clones, then rain of swords and weapons sprout from the ground like mushrooms, they are chained and saved by Lady Mystery, but the ceiling collapses.

It is when they open their eyes, expecting to be buried in the rubble, they find themselves more or less unscathed with strange dolls in front of them.

With Supergirl and Wonder Woman there is a large purple doll 195 cm high. It has a decidedly feminine look. Her face is gray with soft features, soulless eyes and a large crack above her left eye.

Atop her metallic blonde hair rests a large purple hat with a ring that pierces the left side. The arms are long and thin with its thin nails at the end of each arm. Under her metallic dress are small, slender legs that end flat, with no feet.

Next to the passed out Robin and Kid Flash there is a doll is 209 cm tall with a large red dress and a decidedly feminine appearance.

His gray face has piercing blue eyes with a singular crack on the left one, his face is framed by blond hair and on top he rests a round hat with an 'X' on the front. There are two rings that pierce this hat and two large 'ears' detach from it, dangling to the ground and filled with various weapons. His arms have large rings around his shoulders and his hands are sharp blades.

Acqualad and Gray were also protected by a strange canister, especially Gray who is in the arms of the bride-style doll.

The latest tank has a steely complexion, metallic black hair and bright red eyes.

Her figure is decidedly feminine with notable breasts and hips. Her shoulders are pure black while her torso, arms and thighs are the same steely color as her face. The rest of the legs and sleeves are darker gray.

There is a large metal hat on top of the doll's head and from its back protrudes a large thick wire with a thorn on the back.

The cylinder has four arms. The first pair is elegant and man-like with delicate hands, but the second has thick wrists and large, thick hands; above these wrists are large brass-colored plates with the words "ES Embryo Storage No 03" inscribed on them.

The clavicle and flanks of are brass-colored plates.

"In the name of Zeus ..." Wonder Girl began.

"In the name of the speedforce ..." Kid Flash said, taking Robin in his arms.

"By the trident of Poseidon ..." Acqualad said as he looks around noticing his partially uninjured friends.

" ... What happened !?" They said the rider, the sprinter and the fish man.

"Teacher, teacher, where did you teach !?" Gray shouted, not seeing Lady Mystery anywhere.

Supergirl wastes no time using her X-ray vision, and looking for her teammate who is surely buried in the rubble along with Albedo.

XXX

A few minutes ago.

'The plan worked, the Babylon Gate was put out of use. But the collapse of the ceiling does not enter the floors.

The only ones who can survive have tons of rubble falling on them are Supergirl and Wonder Girl.

No, only Supergirl, Wonder Girl is a demigod, magic is part of her existence, her powers will be weakened or even canceled.

The rest of the group is in danger of being crushed, I have to do something! ' Lady Mystery thought, watching how everything falls apart.

Learning the magic of the Atlas Alchemists: Acceleration of thought and partition of memory, have never been more useful as on this occasion.

Perhaps her current form prevents her from moving at her usual superhuman speed, but her mind has no such limitations, especially when empowered by two spells:

The acceleration of thought is the main magic of the Atlas alchemists. Fast thinking is only a prerequisite, and it is truly the ability of multi-expansion diagrams. The acceleration of thought is the test of an alchemist, while the partition of memory is a test of their structures.

Memory partition is a skill used by Atlas' higher alchemists. Coupled with the acceleration of thought, the very proof that one is an alchemist of the Atlas is the ability to divide their thoughts to form multiple independent thought processes. While normal people may only have one "room" in their brain and focus on one thought, partitioning adds partitions to the one room to create more rooms. The prerequisite for Atlas' superior alchemists is at least three rooms.

It is different from having multiple independent machines in mind because, while there are multiple processes, they work towards one goal. They handle different sets of problems, but work together to generate a global solution. While machines can calculate at the same level, nothing else can compare when used for troubleshooting.

With these spells running, the speed of thought is so high that the rest of the world including her own body seems to be going in slow motion.

"Nirvana, Ignis, Minerva, save the idiots from the rubble" Lady Mystery ordered, immediately three cracks appeared in mid-air around her, three huge dolls came out of the space-time cracks and ran towards the young heroes.

While the machines summoned save the companions. Lady Mystery simply ran over to Albedo, and wraps herself around the unconscious girl, her arms wrapping protectively as she strengthened her entire body to its maximum potential ...

... Allowing all the rubble, beams, concrete and debris to fall on her.

XXX

Here I'm

'In Akasha's name it hurts, this human woman's body isn't as tough as my half-vampire body.

Personal note, invest more resources in researching a dragon.

Once you find a fire-breathing reptile comparable to Godzilla, kill it, then soak in its blood and eat its heart.

You gain a new magical core, invulnerable skin, and perhaps dragon magic. ' Lady Mystery thought, trying to keep her mind busy and not think about the rubble that could hit Albedo, if she moves an inch.

'What not to do for the girls I love, falsified a new entity, I change shape and gender, I infiltrate the ranks of the Justice League, Finally I use my own body as a shield. All this because I want my cousin / surrogate sister to be safe and happy. 'Lady Mystery thought, with a bittersweet look at Albedo.

"How can you lose against Zauber, sure Gate of Babylon is OP, but you are OP too, you should have resisted much longer.

Surely your good heart gets in your way, the enemy is a child created to kill, daughter of your dear brother.

Sometimes I don't support your benevolent saintly nature, but I think that's your strong point. "Lady Mystery thought, noting that Albedo's wounds are already healing, her Demi-Servant powers seem to be unaffected by the Nox Nyctores, Phoenix Wing: Rettenjo.

XXX

"Where am I ?" Albedo muttered, waking up and finding himself in a dark place and that something is wrapped around her. It was almost as if she were being held by the darkness itself, a tight grip.

Albedo tries to move but every time he does, he can feel the aggravating vibrations of the ground. The more he moved, the more vibrations occur.

"What was going on?" Albedo said, confused about how she got here.

"Thanks to Akasha, you woke up, that means we can get out of here in no time." An unknown female voice said.

The sudden rumor causes a thrill of surprise in Albedo, however, that wasn't what's truly shocking. But the simple closeness, how close the voice was to the ear.

'Someone covering me. A stranger is incredibly close to my body! 'Albedo thought, imagining worst-case scenarios and panicking.

Albedo can enter a burning building ready to collapse to save a child without hesitation or blink, but handling men and close physical contact ... it's hard for her.

Albedo began wrestling and writhing, hoping to free himself from the stranger's grasp, and as he did so, the vibrations around them amplified.

"Calm down, Albedo! I am Lady Mystery and we are in Cadmus, you remember, dungeon full of monsters, two bosses created from the blood of Superman and Mystic." Lady Mystery warned, trying to calm Albedo, who slowly begins to remember.

"Things got out of hand!" Albedo said the obvious, sighing for a moment.

'Usually this kind of thing only happens when Alex is around.' Albedo thought, remembering that every visit from his surrogate brother and is followed by big problems with supervillains, aliens or something magical.

"We can say yes, but at least we are alive, with all the limbs attached to the torso." Commented Lady Mystery, they look to the arms, to date some of his greatest adventures / battles / misfortunes have cost him an arm or a leg, if it weren't for his healing factor ... he would need to mechanical prostheses for 3 out of 4 limbs.

"You have a plan to get out." Albedo asked, not wanting to hang on to Lady Mystery all day.

"Now that you are awake, can we ..." When Lady Mystery is about to tell her plan, an outside force lifts the rubble and throws it away.

Lady Mystery and Albedo looked up to see Supergirl, Wonder Girl and three life-size puppets clearing the rubble.

"We are interposing something

lovebirds, "Kid Flash joked, taking advantage of Albedo and Lady Mystery's compromising position.

"Actually, I defeat the queen of swords, then sacrifice my safety by sending my dolls to protect you from the rubble, that's my reward, silly pranks with a homosexual background." Lady Mystery declared, not too much in the mood for silly nonsense jokes.

The witch-valkyria stood up on her own and the first thing she did was run to her apprentice.

"Gray you're fine, something happened to you, a cut, a bruise, Kid Flash molested you." Asked Lady Mystery, inspecting King Arthur's last descendant.

"Taught, I'm fine, Minerva projected me from the rubble, and Kid Flash kept her hands at her house." Gray said, reassuring his teacher.

"Too bad, I wanted to order the dolls to tear Kid Flash apart." Lady Mystery commented, as the three dolls went around her.

"Your dolls are ... reliable." She asked Supergirl, not wanting to offend her new friend, but in her short superhero career the robots have never been very good, most of them tried to kill her along with Superman.

"I would have beautiful sayings, he asks me why the bad guys don't make cars like that, they would make the hero job more pleasing." Kid Flash said, appreciating the nice and very feminine aesthetics of the dolls.

"The girl in purple is Nirvana, the woman in red is Ignis, and finally the silver madame with four arms is Minerva. They are puppets of the highest level possible and more unique than rare, so don't salivate them or think weird about them. of them. "Lady Mystery said, giving introductions and looking at Kid Flash, who is trying not to stare at the porcelain beauties.

"Runes, hacking, wind and ice spells, now puppets, you are very skilled in magic." He complimented Albedo, maybe he doesn't know much about magic, but he knows how to recognize strength or talent.

"I am a witch prodigy, mistress of the five elements and future great puppeteer. One day superhero Touko Aozaki!" She declared Lady Mystery, with pride and a confident tone.

"Who is Tokuko Auzati?" Wonder Woman asked, killing the pronunciation of the Japanese name.

"Touko Aozaki is one of the most powerful magus in this world, undoubtedly recognized as the greatest puppeteer of this era, many of my brother here want to recruit or learn his secrets." Albedo explained, recalling this name from one of his brother's discussed magic lessons / lessons, lately half of what they talk about is about magic or magical women combining problems.

'A work in progress, Touko is an elusive woman, but I have managed to get in touch with her and am negotiating with her for some of her masterpieces.

It would be easier to take the knowledge out of his head, but he only sends his Doppelgänger puppets to argue.

Once her lair is located ... 'Lady Mystery thought, mentally noting to check the Louvre contacts on how their research on Touko, Avalon, Draghi ect is proceeding.

Before the heroes can stop arguing about frivolous things, and think about how to get out of Cadmus, trouble has appeared again

" ▄▃▂▄▅▅▉▉ ! " Inhumane screams have been heard, together with rubble blowing up, the clones are back and they are angry.

Superboy with eyes that glow red, his tights white and ruined, showing his naked torso, showing off his muscular chest and glowing red symbols.

Zauber without the influence of the Gate of Babylon has returned to his unstable self. As a Superboy his right eye glows red and his tattoos sparkle.

His left arm is now a jumble of sharp blades in the form of a monstrous arm.

Somehow her modesty is protected by locks of hair and sword scales.

"A moment of respite, I ask too much." Lady Mystery muttered, as she analyzes the enemy who is completely different from before.

'Zauber has gone mad again, and Superboy is in no better position. Cadmus must have put a Berserker program in them that increases their physical strength. But leave your mind under the command of an outside force, this means that enemy reinforcements are on the way. 'Lady Mystery thought, suddenly stiffening, already imagining her way through a flood of enemies and corpses.

'I can go through such a scenario, but the rest of them can't. We have to finish Zauber and Superboy as soon as possible, you can destroy the energy reactor and escape from here. If things get ugly, where to reveal my true form and use command seals to call in reinforcements. ' She thought Lady Mystery, invoking another dimensional purple slit and pulling out a katana with a blue sweat. The sword has a ceramic hilt, green metal handle and a metal pommel. The blade itself is made of permafrost.

"At least it can't get worse." Kid Flash said, urging the universe to throw shit on them.

As if by magic, the armored door of the devastated laboratory blew up, opening the way for a brigade of Genimorps. If that weren't enough, as many Cadmus monsters fell from the huge hole that used to be the ceiling.

"Kid Flash, if we run away alive he turned you into a marionette for target practice, or I ask Minerva to get you squeezed like a lemon." He threatened Lady Mystery, drawing out the sword ready for the world end.

"Superboy Berserker is mine.

Gray, Supergirl and Wonder Girl take Zauber and try to immobilize her I have something that could calm her down.

Albedo, Acqualad, Kid Flash, Nirvana and Ignis killed the monsters.

Minerva keeps the little sleeping sparrow safe and lends a helping hand to those in need. "She ordered Lady Mystery, before running to Superboy Berserker.

While the rest of the young heroes and the three puppets listen and obey the orders of the Witch-Valkyria

Go on ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Victory or Defeat?

Nox Nyctores number 2 aka Yukianesa.

The blade of this sword is made of a special ice that never melts.

It can crystallize water in the air for use as weapons or directly freeze its targets.

Yukianesa's unique ability as Nox is to take water in the air, crystallize it and create weapons from it, capable of freezing water in the air as well.

Yukianesa can create huge icebergs with little effort that can take days to melt, swords and arrows of ice and even ice in the shape of a lion's face; the ice created by Yukianesa erodes life.

A dangerous sword that allows its owner to become a force to be reckoned with.

Superboy and his brothers are learning firsthand the meaning of this old quote: "When a woman wants something, the mountains tremble, the tides move, when a woman wants a man, the whole universe shivers."

For this case, Lady Mystery wants a dead Superboy and the whole Cadmus is about to shake or be frozen.

In front of the monsters of Cadmus and the Kryptonian Supersoldier, they are seeing the incarnation of an ice Valkyria.

Once I took Yukianesa out of the sheath, the chamber temperature dropped suddenly, then the ground around the ice Valkyria became covered with ice.

"Yukianesa, go wild, do your worst, I need to put an end to this in a moment. Freeze everything that stands in my way!" She murmured Lady Mystery, speaking to the partially sentient Nox Nyctores.

Berserk-Superboy doesn't hear what Lady Mystery said. And even if he feels his mind "possessed" he cannot process the information.

But when Lady Mystery swung her cursed sword forward, the ice followed the commands of Valkyria.

In an instant, it rises from the ground like a tidal wave, monumentally enveloping in ice.

The wave of ice hit a large number of Cadmus' creations, pushing them against the wall, or wrapping them whole and freezing them in place. All this in an instant.

Lady Mystery looks the Super-Clone straight in the face, then raises her left hand and bends her fingers repeatedly towards herself, causing the enemy to come to her.

Berserk-Superboy angry and not wanting to give the enemy a chance to attack again and make another slaughter, growl like a mad dog and decided to accept the challenge.

The crazed clone of Superman ran as fast as a bullet and punched as strong as a missile.

Unfortunately for Berserk-Superboy, that's what Lady Mystery wants, because the clone only focuses on the sword, ignoring the scabbard which is just as dangerous.

Berserk-Superboy dodged Yukianesa, but was seen too late when Lady Mystery used the ice-blue scabbard as a second weapon.

Once the unnamed scabbard touched the Berserk-Superboy, his body was covered in a thin layer of ice and snow, not enough to turn him into an ice statue, but enough to slow him down.

"Sprenger (Explosion)!" She screamed Lady Mystery, using magic similar to Mana Burst, the magical energy was concentrated in her heart, then exploded and rushed violently through the blood vessels, allowing her speed to increase by 10 times.

If Lady Mystery were a normal person or a mediocre magus such a stunt would have made her heart explode and kill her instantly.

But Lady Mystery is far from common, she is an abnormal magical monster in body and mind.

Now with her increased speed, Lady Mystery has immediately moved on ready to finish with Berserk-Superboy.

The Super-Clone didn't realize when he was hit by Yukianesa, as a result of which Berserk-Superboy's entire body was frozen into a huge piece of ice.

After that Lady Mystery decides to withdraw the sword in the sheath. Immediately afterwards the ice that Berserk-Superboy is covered in shattered.

Although the ice that Berserk-Superboy froze in shattered, he felt immense pain physically, mentally and physically, knocking him out.

"We were two against one and we were in a stalemate with Superboy. While she, defeated her in one fell swoop!" Supergirl declared, witnessing the event with her own eyes as she is using a huge farm as a shield to defend herself from the swords thrown by Zauber.

"I count two hits. But no matter, Lady Mystery is a true warrior with a sword worthy of Hephaestus." Wonder Girl commented, using her magic lasso to grab Zauber's right arm and throw her at a crowd of Genomorps.

"Acqualad, remind me to never anger Lady Mystery again, but never!" Kid Flash said, slightly ... scared of Lady Mystery's ugly side.

Acqualad, Albedo, Gray and the three semisentient puppets did not comment on the Lady Mystery display, they remained focused on doing their job, holding back the enemy. But it's possible not to throw a quick thought about the extremely short fight between Lady Mystery and Berserk-Superboy.

'Such magic is comparable to the magic of the most skilled sorcerers of Atlantis. I would have to ask the secret from where it is get all that ice, it would allow me to no longer be limited to just the water I carry with me. ' Acqualad thought, impressed by such ice magic and a little jealous.

'Why does it occur to me, my dear cousin, when I watch Lady Mystery?' Albedo thought briefly, subconsciously sensing something about Lady Mystery's true identity, the clairvoyance of a Demi-Servant Ruler is frightening.

If the NIVIS-001 armor hadn't incorporated anti-divination protection and Alex hadn't altered her DNA to become a human woman, Albedo would have discovered her identity.

'The teacher is the teacher, no matter what form it takes, it remains very strong.' Gray thought, throwing a fireball at the Genomorps.

"Sprenger (Explosion)!" She screamed Lady Mystery again, dashing with inhuman speed towards Zauber, leaving behind a trail of ice.

"Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Albedo, hold Zauber!" Lady Mystery ordered, as she got closer to her target.

The cloned daughter of the half-vampire has emerged from the heap of unconscious bodies of the Genomorps.

Zauber let out a bestial roar, as if he had completely lost his mind. From his left shoulder sprouted a parody of an arm, made up of swords.

Its skin is covered with sword-like scales, which make it look like some kind of metallic dragon.

The girl slowly begins to rise from the ground. After rising from the ground, on all four limbs, like a wild beast.

His body is enveloped in an aura of pure uncontrollable electrical energy.

In this roar there was nothing like human language, Zauner continues to stand on all four limbs, his resemblance to a beast out of a nightmare.

The cause of this state are three possibilities:

One, his body is hitting its limit before giving in or / and exploding.

Two, Cadmus' imposed Berserk stadium is making matters worse.

Three, Zauber has sensed her parent's magical signature and this is shaking her or activating a part of her programming, concerning the elimination of her genetic parent.

Supergirl throw the huge boulder, which she holds in her hands, towards Zauber.

Cadmus' last weapon did not move. It just stands still and releases a wave of electrical energy that vaporizes the boulder.

Simultaneously Wonder Girl tries again to use her magic lasso, but this time it didn't work.

A dozen swords exploded from Zauber's back, each shrouded in crimson lightning. The swords cut Wonder Girl's magic lasso.

The daughter of Zeus was about to go the same way as her beloved Lasso, but luckily, Lady Mystery observed the situation, predicting the outcome at launch, Yukianesa.

The cursed ice sword intercepted Zauber's shower of swords, creating an ice shield that protected Wonder Girl.

Zauber ignoring the two blondes with similar powers, ran madly towards Lady Mystery, who is currently "unarmed".

The conflict between original and false seems inevitable ... if you don't put Albedo's magic into the equation.

"Holy Light, Holy Peace, I invoke your power to put an end to these conflicts, make your light bring us a miracle!" Albedo said, ending his light spell with holy properties.

XXX

Albedo being a Demi-Servant with three Class Cards: Shielder, Ruler and Avenger. It has a large reserve of magical energy and a certain affinity.

Too bad for her mentality and personality that make her incompatible with the path of a Magus.

However, having a surrogate cousin / brother who is both a Vampire Lord and one of the ten most powerful wizards in the world leaves you with a good deal of information on magic and various teachings.

Almost all the magic that Albedo knows is about healing, exorcism and basic elementary things. But there is a small set of powerful spells he knows and excels, restriction magic.

A field of magic in here, the user immobilizes the target without hurting him and ending the fight without spilling a drop of blood.

A magic suitable for a pacifist like Albedo.

XXX

Under Zauber's feet a magical circle of immaculate white has appeared, from it various tendrils of spies have sprouted that have immobilized Zauber.

Albedo being a Demi-Servant with the powers of Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) possesses a strong holy element in her body which makes this magic even stronger.

If that wasn't enough, Zauber is the artificial offspring of a half vampire, which makes her weak in front of the holy element.

Cadmus' ultimate weapon is completely paralyzed, allowing Lady Mystery to work her magic.

'Class Cards Archer, partial opening.' He mentally ordered Lady Mystery, drawing on 1/100 of Archer's power, not enough to reveal his true identity to Albedo, but enough to fulfill his plan.

Under the helmet Lady Mystery's eyes turned crimson and her hair turned golden like gold, as well as temporarily becoming 300% more tsundere.

"Etherlite - Hacking Reality: Soul Reprogramming." Lady Mystery said in a low voice, pulling out of her gauntlet, a whip made up of an untold amount of threads.

Lady Mystery's secret weapon has come into action, making contact with Zauber's skin and doing its magic.

" It's over." Lady Mystery declared, in a winning tone of voice.

XXX

Etherlite is a mystical code that belonged to the Eltnam family, until the Mystic / Lady Mystery kept it for itself.

Etherlite is an artificial nervous system constructed of ether and a nanoscale filament of a thickness of one micron with a maximum range of five kilometers, connected through a bracelet, which is currently incorporated into the NIVIS-001 armor.

Its previous owner, Sion used it as a whip to slice and trap opponents during battle.

But Lady Mystery is using it for its true purpose, latch on to the opponent's skin to integrate with their central nervous system and read their thoughts and memories.

It was originally intended as a replacement nervous system for use by surgeons, so it can replace destroyed nerves.

The mental bond created between the user and the target has made the name Eltnam synonymous with Spiritron hacking.

While others find the mind-reading function to be vile in itself, it carries the even more dangerous ability to "merge and copy memories and experiences". Also thought of as inhuman and demonic by Atlas, "the acquisition of another's life" is a unique technique for the Eltnam family.

It can also be used to attract information about its surroundings by rotating on the spot.

Attacking it and removing it from an unconscious target is easy because it is like a thread unable to be seen with the naked eye, giving it the ability to constrict and force the target's human nervous system.

It is a real talent to invade and completely capture another individual through thousands of barriers such as reason and instinct.

By assuming the person's "hardware", it enters the body's only control center, the brain, and becomes a second control center. Thought directs the body, so it enters this process and sabotages the original. It penetrates the deeper level of the person, hacking orders to the body that he believes comes from his own brain.

It immediately seeks out and merges with their nerves, and its length is enough to easily fill a human body. It can be thought of as hacking their mind and body, allowing them to simply read their thoughts or have complete control over their actions.

It requires information from the brain to "create a soul blueprint" from which thought processes derive.

While other methods of gathering knowledge can damage the information and possibly the target, Etherlite does not leave a scar on the mind or negatively affect the brain.

Thoughts can be invaded, downloaded and rewritten without the target knowing at all. While it can move their body without their input, it is possible to resist commands to some degree.

It is not a complete mind reading, but rather the ability to read arguments and verbs of thoughts, minus the conjunctions.

It can easily track a person as long as it is connected to it, and it cannot be removed from the target without frying the nervous system and the body because it is considered part of it.

It would not be effective against a target like a True Ancestor, but it can easily send electricity to destroy a normal human's brain and likely kill them with pain even before nerve damage begins.

XXX

At the moment Lady Mystery, well plus the AI of extraterrestrial origin, Metatron, is using the link between

Etherlite and Zauber's brain to clear his negative programming (Cadmus brainwashing, subliminal commands, Berserk mode etc.) and repair what may have been ruined so far.

Such a thing would be impossible for a human being, even a half-vampire with the powers of several Servants.

But Metatron is an AI, his calculation skills and accuracy are unmatched.

In a matter of seconds, Metatron is repairing Zauber's mind via Etherlite.

Simultaneously, the threads of Etherlite spread through Zauber's body, attempting to repair physical damage, using a combination of magical healing energy and subatomic sized nanobots.

Perhaps you are wondering how such a thing is possible, simple Leonardo Da Vinci made a small upgrade to Etherlite.

While Metatron deals with the mind and body, Lady Mystery focuses on repairing Zauber's soul.

Putting seals on the fragments of Gilgamesh and EMIYA present within her and erasing any damage that is quite similar to a spiritual cancer would normally be an impossible task, even for the most talented spiritual doctor.

Thank goodness the Class Archer contains the largest number of weird and abnormal Heroic Spirits of all Seven Classes, even in the form of Class Cards.

Because the Class Cards found in his body are quite unusual, Ereshkigal / Ishtar / Rin Thosaka.

But as strange as it is to have a Heroic Spirit made up of the body of a tsundere and the souls of two Babylonian goddesses, they allow you to bypass the rules when you use their powers.

Ereshkigal, goddess of the underworld in Sumerian myth. Freely wield a spear-like cage; sometimes stabbing the enemy with it, sometimes imprisoning souls, sometimes summoning lightning, is the fearsome ruler of the underworld

However, Ereshkigal knows enough about how to operate and care for souls, so even with 1/100 of her power, Lady Mystery can heal Zauber.

XXX

Albedo is relieved when she sees Zauber return to his basic form and then faint in the arms of Lady Mystery, who decides to take her in his arms in a stille bride.

"Superboy and Zauber are KO'd, Supergirl grab your unconscious relative, Wonder Woman hand me my sword. The rest of you, get ready it's time to get out of this place!" She declared Lady Mystery, ready to get out of this modern dungeon full of monsters.

Too bad that luck has not decided to assist her for much longer. Because the telepathic Genomorps have arrived and in a flash their horns have lit up.

In an instant the minds of Albedo, Gray, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Acqualad and Kid Flash were assaulted by the sensation of being burned by ice, cartoons of eight different films played upside down and backwards, heavy metal interpretations of classic works, thousands of overlapping mathematical equations for non-Euclidean mathematics, the entire text of the Lorem Ipsum document rendered in Comic Sans, the scent of freshly baked sweets covered in garbage, the taste of ash and paprika, and the concept of nonsense being injected directly into their minds.

Six young heroes have teamed up with Robin, Superboy and Zauber in the world of dreams or the unconscious.

"Telepaths, I hate them. Cadmus cannot defeat us directly, so they use psychic attacks. He is apparently the only person who has decided to take protection for mental interference." She murmured Lady Mystery, maddened to see her "company" defeated by a psycho attack.

The only reason he doesn't suffer the same fate here is his helmet, created and designed to make such attacks useless.

"Ignis, Nirvana, Minerva, open a strange one for me, it's a losing battle, I must retreat. Hold the enemy until I escape!" He ordered Lady Mystery to his puppets, being machines the psycho attack did not affect them.

"Albedo, Gray, Zauber, I'll be back to you in no time. But for the moment I have to vanish." Lady Mystery said, putting Zauber down, grabbing his cursed ice sword, then became invisible and ran away.

Leaving behind the unconscious company and his three semisentient puppets as diversions.

XXX

'Because every time I leave the house or the gardens of Babylon, I end up in a lot of incredibly complex trouble.' Lady Mystery thought, walking through the corridors of Cadmus without fear of being discovered.

Because it is currently invisible to the human eye and cameras, while Metatron is working on sensors and other detection systems.

'How did I get into this situation?' She asked Lady Mystery of no one in particular, as she stops around a corner, avoiding a patrol of Genomorps.

'In summary.

Using the Protrix I manipulated my own DNA, thus gaining a feminine shape, a very attractive and beautiful shape in the opinion of Tamamo-no-Mae and the rest of the girls. ' Lady Mystery thought, recalling some funny moments between Tamamo-chan and her female form.

'I convinced Kent Nelson, the former Doctor Fate to tell Batman, that I am his ward, incredibly good at magic and sorcery.

I put on a tech armor with a Valkyria design, then met with the members of the Justice League, with the aim of infiltrating their group.

To maintain my cover and clear future doubts, I brought with me, Gray Pendragon, the last student of King Arthur and my first student.

The members of the Justice League have gone to fight a wizard who wants to wipe out the solo. So I stayed with their apprentices: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Supergirl, Wonder Girl.

I almost forgot to add my surrogate sister, Albedo, who to a partnership with Black Canary.

The second purpose for this infiltration and change of identity / sex, was to stand next to Albedo and protect her.

The group of apprentices, with a little impulse from me, went to investigate Cadmus.

The lab turned out to be a giant underground facility, which creates living weapons called Genormorps or genomorphs, something like that.

I have found that there are five major projects in Cadmus:

\- Orange project.

\- CC project.

\- Sister project.

\- Kr project.

\- Mithril project.

The first three projects were moved out of Cadmus, going to a branch base in Tokyo.

The last two projects left are Kr and Mithril, which have proved to be attempts at cloning Superman and myself or myself?

Gender change confuses masculine and feminine verbs. ' Anastasia thought, sighing a little, her life doesn't get easier or less strange over time.

'After a degenerative fight, a collapsed ceiling, enemy reinforcements arrived, a little duel with Superboy and fixing Zauber with the power of the Class Cards Archer, a psycho attack that knocked out everyone but me.

Metatron, Iris, do you have a suggestion on what to do?

I have a plan, but I'm not sure I have the time to prepare. ' Anastasia said speaking to her "concubines", an AI of alien origin and a conceptual symbiont.

'Eloah, I personally believe that withdrawing and bringing in reinforcements is the best move. But taking into account your emotional ties to Albedo, you won't make the most logical move.

Therefore I recommend to create several different and problems in Cadmus. Enemy forces will be scattered and subtle, significantly increasing the chances of a rescue. 'Megaton said, presenting some sensitive points of Cadmus on Anastasia's HUD.

'Onii-Sama or Onee-Sama, I've been having a weird feeling since we've been here,' Iris said, not knowing what's happening to him.

The artificial intelligence, the conceptual symbiont and the Valkyria-Witch have stopped to argue, because a humanoid Genomorps with two large horns, dressed in a white suit has stood in front of them and does not move, blocking their way.

"Telepathy doesn't work with you, it seems you are protected by telepathy, I have to do things the old way.

My name is Dubbilex, I am a Genormorps and I want to talk face to face with you and your Host about something you might be interested in. 'Dubbilex said, addressing the invisible Valkyria-Witch standing in front of him.

"Your camouflage can deceive everyone but not me, I can sense your presence on the psycho level. I cannot influence or contact her, but I can feel you." Dubbilex said as ice began to cover the floor.

The humanoid Genomorps was not surprised to find Lady Mystery with a cursed sword near her throat.

"You came alone, knowing your power is useless with me. You want something, tell me what you want or beheaded you." Lady Mystery said in a cold and dangerous tone.

"My name is Dubbilex, I want to talk to you in a more private place, I have some information that might interest you." Dubbilex replied, in a calm and friendly tone of voice.

"The worst attempt to get me into a trap, so bad you have to tell the truth. Tell me what kind of information can you have?" Lady Mystery asked, slightly intrigued by Dubbilex.

"The Conceptual Symbiote in your body was created here.

An entity similar to Mukuro Hoshimiya, Origami Tobiichi, Tohka Yatogami and Kurumi Tokisaki, was held captive and experimented here until recently.

Your nemesis, Chade, is currently the director of Cadmus and within seconds two of his agents arrived here. Agents you know as Servant Alter. I got your attention. "Dubbilex said, expecting to have gained some good points with Lady Mystery.

"I'll follow you, but if you double-cross you are dead." He warned Lady Mystery, withdrawing his sword and ice, returning invisible.

Before long Lady Mystery is traveling through Cadmus following Dubbilex.

XXX

Later, in another corner of Cadmus.

'Awakening is essential.' Dubbilex's voice rang in the heads of Albedo, Supergirl, Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Gray, waking them from their slumber.

Good news, all seven young heroes have woken up in a new room that doesn't look like an alien witch's laboratory.

Bad news, all of them are inside metal pods, with their arms and legs tied.

"What happened?" Albedo asked, feeling the pain explode all over his body as he looked up to see the Superboy and his cousin's clone, Zauber.

They both look worse than the wear, Superboy is half naked and there are some cuts and bruises on his chest.

Zauber is wearing a lab coat too big for himself, it seems that one of Cadmus' scientists has some common sense to want to protect Zauber's dignity.

Lady Mystery / Mystic's cloned daughter looks tired and on the verge of falling asleep, but other than this she looks incredibly healthy, having a serene and peaceful gaze.

'Lady Mystery must have solved Zauber's problems pretty well, she looks like another person.' Albedo thought, smiling faintly, happy that his niece is no longer a berserker monster.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Albedo, the blonde with an S on her chest is Supergirl. The rest of my friends are Wonder Girl, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Gray." Albedo said making the introductions, wanting to talk to the clones, convince them to do the right thing for themselves and for them.

"You see he's fine, it's not too late to help us, I mean we're a fair family, I hit Superman when I first saw him, so no problem there." Supergirl said in a warm, friendly voice . Having the same plan as Albedo.

"That's not the way I would have imagined becoming aunt or know my niece. But I'm happy to meet you." Albedo said looking at the silver-skinned girl.

While Albedo and Supergirl are talking to their new family members.

Robin tries to open the lock, Kid Flash and Aqualad begin to recover completely, Wonder Girl and Gray try in vain to free themselves, too bad the pods were designed to withstand super strength.

"Aunt?, Zauber asks curious and hoping to understand the bond between us." Zauber said speaking to the third person.

"Technically speaking, I'm your father's maternal cousin. But we grew up together, we have a sister and brother relationship." Albedo explained, gaining Zauber's full attention.

"What are the pomace that two beautiful blondes get from grandchildren cloned from the genetic material of their younger cousins" commented Kid Flash, joking and flirting.

"Zauber, Superboy you have a real name, besides these weird scientific subject nicknames." Albedo asked. The clones shook their heads.

"Then you have a purpose for living. What were you born for or what you have to do." Supergirl asked, wanting to learn more about the clones.

"I'm Superboy, a Superman clone, I was created to replace him if he perished, or to destroy him if he gets away from the light." He starred Superboy.

"This little girl is Zauber, the first successful attempt to clone Mystic. Being the first prototype it has no specific purpose. Zauber says in a sad, depressive tone." Mystic's cloned daughter said, speaking to the third person.

"No, you are not," Albedo said simply, causing the Superboy and Zauber to look at her confused.

"You were born into this world, as a child of God you have the gift of free will. You can choose your purposes and decide what you want to be." Albedo said sincerely, believing what he says.

"I don't think you meant to hurt us when we first released you.

I believe these gnomes and machines have given you information, perhaps telepathically or via implants.

If that's true then they might also be controlling your actions, so when you attack us it wasn't your fault, "Acqualad said as he joined the discussion.

"What ... if it weren't my actions." Superboy asked confused, looking at them.

"Zauber is confused. Zauber does not remember her first moments. Zauber remembers only pain, anger and pain. Zauber feels great fear trying to remember what happened before waking up.

Zauber vaguely recalls a proud authoritarian voice, a cynical voice without a soul, whispers and orders. "Zauber recounted, touching his head with his one good arm.

"Calm down, baby, take some deep breaths and calm down." Albedo said, taking a maternal role towards Zauber, trying to calm her down.

"Then we wouldn't have any ill will against you." Wonder Girl said, giving up on breaking free through brute force.

"After all, you want to be like your fathers, Superman and Mystic. A noble ambition." Acqualad said.

"He's right, you might have been done in a lab. But you Superboy are still kryptonain, my people are your people, my family is your family." Supergirl said in a warm voice.

"The same goes for Zauber, once we get out I have to make a phone call, but I can introduce you to your father. I'm sure he'll love meeting you." Albedo said, sure that her cousin will want to meet Zauber, maybe at first it will be a little shock. But if she can get used to having Jack the Ripper as her adopted daughter, Zauber will be nothing special.

'Alex can handle it, but Tamamo-no-Mae and the rest of the girls can handle Zauber's existence?' Albedo thought, already imagining a nasty scandal in his cousin's flying fortress.

"Really?. Zauber asks, hoping to meet his father." Zauber's cloned daughter said, calming down.

"My dear cousin, he was abducted by aliens and led a prison riot without blinking. Obtaining a daughter by alternative methods cannot snap it." Albedo said, gained a strange glimpse of the people present.

"Mystic was abducted by aliens, when did this happen?" Robin asked, stopping working on the lock.

"Six months ago. Mystic to a very ... lively life. Honestly buying our superhero daily life with yours, ours is definitely easier or more normal." Albedo said, in the last few months he's been participating in some Mystic jobs in the European wizarding community and other activities, all of them have been ...

"Let's go back to the main speech.

You shouldn't be locked up like this, free us and show you the world… have you ever seen the sun? "Acqualad said, both clones shook their heads.

"Well, it's pretty late, so you should be content with the moon at night, but we can introduce you to Superman and Mystic." Kid Flash said.

"I'm not very good at talking to people, but I know from my own experience what it's like to be raised in a cage to be a simple tool to use to accomplish a selfish goal. The freedom to make your own decisions and receive love unconditionally it's the thing you want most in the world. "Gray said, recalling that a large part of her life was confined to a golden cage, in preparation to take King Arthur back to the new world, using her body as a ship.

Once this is said, the door opens and three people enter, Desmond with Guardian and a fox woman.

This fox appears to be a voluptuous young lady with long strawberry pink hair and golden eyes.

She wears a pair of sexy glasses, a pair of black gloves and a black bodysuit with magenta lines.

Her dress is tight, cut at the sides to show off her legs, with a heart-shaped neckline across the chest that exposes the lower half of her wits.

But its most unknown features are its fox ears and thick, voluminous tail, both of which are strawberry pink in color.

"Dark Tamamo!" Albedo shouted, in an angry tone that seems out of his character.

"I'm actually Tamamo no Majo, Sister Jean." Tamamo-no-Mae's evil counterpart replied

"Sister?" Simultaneously all the people present, except Gray and Zauber, said they remained silent staring at Tamamo no Majo.

"Are all your relatives evil?"

Robin asked, in a half-joking, half-serious tone, he and Batman have never had a good relationship with Mystic.

"Sister in law, her brother Alex is married to my sister Tamamo-no-Mae, that makes us sister-in-law or whatever we are." Tamamo-no-Mojo explained.

"Your name is Tamamo-no-Mojo and your sister is Tamamo-no-Mae, are your parents very good at giving names?" Kid Flash said, joking and pissing off women like he usually does.

"There are actually nine Tamamos in total, hence I Tamamo-no-Mojo, I am the best, I serve an unbeatable and implacable gentleman.

The remaining eight Tamamos are pathetic in comparison to me.

Tamamo no Hime, stranded on the moon in a virtual world with an amnesic digital human.

That stupid Tamamo Cat on the leash of a stupid redhead who lives in Alaska in an observatory trying to save the world.

Tamamo no Inu, the third wheel of a strange harem of a boy who wishes to become a hero of justice

I won't even talk about the bleak love life of Tamamo Aria, Tamamo Gucci, Tamamo Dermo.

At least, Tamamo no Mae has a decent taste in men. "Tamamo-no-Mojo said, criticizing all eight sisters, some more, some less.

'A messed up Tamamo family, the teacher risks getting eight crazy mothers-in-law to tie up.' Gray thought, dreading the day here for a Tamamo family reunion.

"Zauber is confused. Zauber looks at the fox woman who is would be his aunt or father's sister-in-law.

Zauber is in a dilemma helping his father's sister or sister-in-law. "Zauber said, not knowing who to choose, too much information in too little time for Zauber's newly renewed mind.

"Zauber be careful, this woman is a loss witch." Albedo warned, trying to break free from his prison and hit Mojo.

"Of course, my name literally means witch. Sister I see you met the prototype." Tamamo-no-Mojo said, crossing his arms and approaching Zauber, who backs away from the fox witch.

"You're calling it a prototype!" Albedo shouted, feeling anger never felt before in his life.

"A prototype is a prototype, this artificial baby, even if it should be worth the effort to collect Alex Vier Brunestud's DNA samples.

The remains of his left arm after his fight

shortly before becoming a half vampire.

Clusters of TXF Cells and crystals with his magical signature, pressed from the remnants of his battle against Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Low sperm, at least I enjoyed collecting with the last part. "Mojo said, with a perverse smile on his face.

"You are a depraved woman and you deserve hell for what you did." "You threatened Albedo, making it clear to everyone that there is something unsolved between her and Tamamo-no-Mojo.

"I only kidnapped Tamamo-no-Mae, assumed his form and identity, infiltrated the Mystic fortress, sabotaging the security system, opening the castle door for my beloved lord and his army of Alter.

Some before the siege and the many backstabbing, I had fun with Mystic, as mentioned earlier Tamamo-no-Mae can be stupid and childish, but at least she tastes good with men.

I honestly don't know what was more fun than wild sex or seeing her face when she believed Tamamo-no-Mae cheated on him. "Tamamo-no-Mojo said, savoring the memory of his golden moment.

"You are a depraved woman who played with the heart of a good person and attacked his own flesh and blood." Albedo said, hating Mojo for what he did to his brother months ago.

"You hate me because I had your brother for a night and then crushed his heart. Or you hate me because you are jealous of me, Alex saw and desired me as a woman. While you, forever will be a common sister in his eyes , a weak point to be used against him. Last I saw you, Alex took a cursed spear through his heart to defend the useless you. " Tamamo-no-Mojo said, approaching Albedo's containment pod.

"You are ... You are ... I have no words to describe you!" Exclaimed Albedo having no words to say how he feels about Mojo.

Tamamo-no-Mae's evil sister laughed particularly loudly.

"You know maybe you are not so useless, ignoring the weakness and the personality you are attractive enough." Tamamo-no-Mojo said, partially opening Albedo's capsule, placing a finger on the body, running them along the chest and up to the thigh, then back up, reaching Albedo's face.

A second later Mojo kissed Albedo, a rough and violent kiss.

"You have the same taste as Alex, but softer and more fragile, if you beg me I could spare your life and make you my pet." Mojo said, causing shivers of anger and / or fear through Albedo's body.

"Shall we go away and leave you alone with the prisoner?" Desmond asked, not wanting to witness Mojo's amusement.

"Frankly, I don't care what you do, take DNA samples, then kill everyone here except the sister, she's mine," Tamamo-no-Mojo said, pulling a strand of hair from Albedo.

"Evil spirit stop threatening Albedo I will tear you apart with my Mystic Code." He threatened Gray, unable to bear to witness this Tamamo-no-Mae disease parody.

"Who are you, Alex's bastard daughter made with one of the Sabers?" Tamamo-no-Mojo asked, leaving Albedo to get closer to Gray.

"I'm Gray." The last Pendragon replied, with a defiant look at the witch who dared to hurt her teacher and her new friend, Albedo.

"Caster Nine, we have to leave, stop playing." A fierce male voice said.

Another Servant Alter entered through the door, this is a monster in human skin, 190cm tall.

She wears a whimsical all black and red color scheme, combined with a crimson armor full of thorns.

The top of the suit is absent, leaving the tanned chest exposed and revealing a unique tattoo design on the chest and abdomen.

Her shoes have very high heels. Wear a hood over your head.

Around the neck is a kind of futuristic USB stick that pokes out like a sore eye.

He is Cú Chulainn Alter or as he is known by Albedo ...

"Mad king, are you there too !?" Exclaimed Albedo, slightly frightened and amazed by the presence of this Berserker Alter, who does not deserve a glance.

"My beloved lord's Mad Dog, what are you doing here? Have you finished your work yet?" The fox witch asked the mad dog.

"Almost ..." Said the mad king, manifesting in his hands a crimson spear, with a swift and precise movement, the heart of Guardian is pierced and sent to the other world.

"The work is done. The MSc research has been secured, the compromising data has been dismantled, the replaceable staff slaughtered, let's go, the MSc wants us elsewhere." Cú Chulainn Alter said, making his spear disappear.

"Desmond at the moment you are Cadmus 'greater authority, well plus Cadmus' only living human, this mad dog killed all those considered replaceable and not precious." Tamamo-no-Mojo said, handing a strange vial of crimson red color to Desmond.

"Our beloved gentleman wants you in the branch facility to work on the second part of his project.

You have 24 hours to pack your bags, transport the clones and Genomorps and blow up the entire facility. "Tamamo-no-Mojo explained, telling Desmond what to do.

"In short, keep doing your job and you will be rewarded like a king, if you fail you die" said the mad king, explaining the fundamental rules for living and succeeding here.

"If there are problems with the prisoners that vial should make you as strong as 10 Superboys without making you a mindless monster. You can kill them and do whatever you want once they are cloned." Tamamo-no-Mojo explained, pointing to the young men. caged heroes, ignoring Zauber who is shivering and looking at Guardian's corpse.

"Except for the girl dressed in white with blonde hair, she has to live, the boss wants her for one of his projects, if she dies, it's true to pay you an unpleasant night visit. Take her to the branch facility with you or ... are you smart enough to understand what will happen. "Cú Chulainn Alter explained, with an evil and sadistic grin on his face.

Immediately after delivering the final instructions, a puddle of blackened mud appeared beneath each Evil Servant's feet.

The two Servants were completely engulfed by the mud and transported elsewhere, leaving Desmond alone with seven young captive heroes and a couple of tulburate clones.

"Thank goodness those monsters are gone. I'm sorry for you, but me or you." Desmond said, sighing with relief that he was still alive.

Before long, the last Cadmus researcher started the process of cloning the heroes.

Go on ...


	7. Interlude

Interlude: King of Saturn and the future Genomorps governor.

Lady Mystery remaining in stealth mode and chased the telepathic Genormorps all the way down a corridor, which turned out to be the entrance to a secret room.

The place was carved through the rock and the door hidden by a false wall.

The only furnishings in the room are a stone table, a few mundane chairs, and some outdated equipment along with several rows.

The telepathic Genormorps sat on the opposite side of the table, while Lady Mystery remained standing, at least deactivating the camouflage mode and placing the magic sword in its scabbard.

Lady Mystery not finding any kind of immediate trap or threat, she decided to better observe the telepathic Genormorps, Dubbilex.

Dubbilex is a Genormorps that looks like a tall, slender man with blue skin.

Its head is radically different from that of a human, especially in the presence of horns and the absence of a nose.

It also has pointed, fin-shaped ears and two ribbons of flesh, originating from its cheeks. Wear plain white hospital pants and a matching shirt.

"Of course you want to negotiate with me, you probably want to run away from Cadmus along with your brothers." Lady Mystery said, guessing the reason for this anonymous encounter.

"Am I that transparent?" Dubbilex asked, surprised that his reasons are so obvious to understand.

"No, but you are not the first artificial life form that wants freedom for itself and its fellow men." Lady Mystery said, recalling a similar event, which happened in another world in the midst of a Holy Grail War.

'In the midst of a war between two Servant factions, a homunculus managed to free his brothers and sisters from the tyranny of the Magus. Above all, that homunculus managed to seduce Jeanne D'arc, Vera Ruler. If he accidentally summoned him in the future, I'll kill him on the spot. I will not let him steal Albedo's heart due to the influence of Class Cards Ruler. ' Lady Mystery thought, ready to kill a possible suitor for her surrogate sister on the spot.

'Eloah, forget about Albedo for a moment, focus on business, getting the Genomorps on your side would be a great addition to the Wild Hunt, especially if they know who our mysterious enemy and his associates are.' He communicated Metatron to his lord, who is acting more like an overprotective brother instead of a wise king.

'Onii-Sama, for once I agree with the machine, I want to know if I was created here and for what purpose I was created.' Iris said, the symbiotic life form wants to know more details about how it was created and the reasons behind its creation.

"First, answer my questions, then I'll listen to your requests and see what we can do." Lady Mystery said, focusing on goals in favor of her personal faction, ignoring (hardly) Albedo and the rest of the captured teenage heroes.

"Reasonable." Dubbilex said, agreeing with Lady Mystery's requests.

"I have already found out what the Kr and Mithril Projects are. But the remaining Priority Projects: Orange, CC and Sister are still steeped in mystery." Said Lady Mystery, intrigued by these three mysterious projects.

"Thankfully I've already gotten a print and digital pair of these three projects. As I tell you what I know about them, I invite you to browse the files." Dubbilex said, handing the files to Lady Mystery and starting to tell all about Cadmus' Side Projects.

XXX

Orange is a human empowerment and mind control project.

The guinea pig is Major Jeremiah Gottwald, a soldier from Great Britain sent on a mission to the Middle East.

Where he died in action, stepping on an antipersonnel mine. He actually survived, his dying body found by one of Cadmus' associates.

Major Jeremiah Gottwald has been chemically enhanced and especially cybernetic implants. By giving birth to a cyborg super soldier.

An attempt to create capable and loyal officers to lead the Genomorps.

The results were crude, especially the mind control chip, so he was sent to another more ideal facility to refine his cyber implants, especially the mind control chip.

XXX

Sister is an invasive study project on a life form of pure mysterious origin energies, probably extradimensional.

In reality, this form of life, cataloged as Sephirot Spirits, are not purely living energy, capable of concentrating in one place and creating a physical body to interact with the environment.

There is actually a core, called the Sephira Crystal, which acts as the heart and brain of the Sephirot Spirits.

These Sephira Crystal are found within the body of the Sephirot Spirits, but to defend their vital point, the Sephira Crystal is unconsciously placed / sealed in a pocket dimension.

Theoretically, if the energy need exceeds the available energy charge, the Sephirot Spirit body dissolves into energy particles, pulling the Sephira Crystal out of its hiding place.

The same process can happen if the Spirit Sephirot suffers a mortal wound or at least a great deal of damage.

A curious factor is that the unique energy of the Sephirot Spirits is positively charged.

The attempt to replicate the Sephirot Spirits or their unique energy, called Reiryoku, is in the works.

The Spirits Sephirot currently in custody, Sister aka Nia Honjou, recovered 2 months ago by Akibara and sent to a better equipped facility to contain her.

XXX

CC is an immortal witch who cannot die. The details about her are of little interest, her immortality and her origin have not been carefully studied.

Instead it has been used as an ingredient to create something more powerful and dangerous.

The Predator-D2 experiment concerns the creation of a new form of artificial, amorphous, multicellular life, the need for a symbiotic bond to live.

Designed and developed by Cadmus, under the direct guidance of Umbra.

Predator-D2 was created using four unique, almost non-existent elements:

One, an incredibly complex biochemical formula, capable of temporarily conferring and / or increasing powers to an individual compatible with the formula.

Two, an extradimensional parasitic life form, altered in the laboratory to augment its natural abilities. That is the ability to adapt and evolve in incredibly short time, feed on practically everything organic, inorganic, radiation, electricity, energy, biomass etc.

It is being able to preserve the unique genetic traits of its prey / food, to use them later when a particular trait or skill is needed.

Three, Wraithbone a psycho-plastic material highly resistant to damage and capable of limited self-repair of extraterrestrial origin.

Wraithbone is the primary building material used by the Asuryans, Craftworld Aeldari, and the basis of their psychotechnical engineering.

It is a crystallized form of psychic energy that can exist as a solid and molded by a psychic by focusing his thoughts and intent on it.

It and the other building materials of the Aeldari will grow and react more like living tissue than the building materials of other intelligent species.

Four, Celebrated Cells from the body of CC, an immortal witch cursed / blessed by the Code, the source of a powerful pshic power, called, Geass.

The end result of this experiment is Predator-D2, which later escapes due to a space-time anomaly, then ends up with California vigilante Mystic, its current host.

Predator-D2 functions as living extradimensional tiles, requiring living hosts to anchor them to the fabric of space and time, to their soul and in their mind.

Predator-D2 once she enters a host she can no longer separate from him in any way.

They will remain bound until death does them part and perhaps even then they will not be completely separated.

The first side effects are the amplification of all the abilities of its host.

The gain of a Pseudo-Code that stops aging, but does not allow resurrection in the event of death like a real code.

The host also gains a Pseudo-Geass, capable of several limited skills on manipulating the mind via eye contact.

Predator-D2 gives its host complete immunity from any / all psychic phenomena regardless of its nature and origin (natural, supernatural, magical, technological, etc.).

Its host's mind cannot be controlled, harmed, read, influenced, emulated, altered, detected or communicated, forcing users with telepathic allies to rely on alternative means of long-distance communication, usually via technological or magical devices.

Simply put, users' minds cannot be entered or influenced in any way, making them perfectly immune to any mind-related effects / abilities.

The D2-Predator himself possesses psychic powers, that is, powers that originate from the mind or mental ability that allows you to influence or perceive things through various mental forms.

This set of powers are not usable by his host, being incompatible with the Pseudo-Geass, the Psychic abilities belong only to the D2-Predator, but he can use them to help his host.

Its host's body is altered and improved, all substances and impurities present in the host's body are used in the improvement.

In practice, the host's cells and body tissue are more powerful than those of the average human being, cells and tissues are at supernatural levels that access the whole body and pretty much everything related to cells. Their entire body is modified and enhanced on a cellular or genetic level, granting unprecedented superhuman abilities.

According to the blood tests obtained from the direct meeting between the Umbra director and the host of Predator-D2, that is Mystic.

The D2 Marauder when united with him, used the vampiric essence, the philosopher's stone and the Xenothium present in Mystic's body at the time.

This created TXF mutant cells, which are simultaneously organic and inorganic.

Naturally excellent conduits for magical energy and psychic energy, which allows the manifestation of some unexpected abilities.

Mainly the TXF Cells are released or erupted in a precise point of the host's body, the TXF Cells will form bonds between them, they will organize themselves in the form that best suits the wishes of the host.

This action of the TXF Cells happens instantaneously and they will keep the resulting shape for an indefinite period of time.

TXF Cells are flexible like water flow, yet solid and robust, can be described as "muscle / liquid metal."

TXF Cells currently grant these abilities: Molecule Manipulation, Telekinesis, Psychic-Telekinetic Aura, Intangibility, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Bioelectricity Emission. Limited manipulation of technology, Limited manipulation of biology, Creation of Organic Constructs, Creation of an organic exoskeleton, induction of genetic mutations, high-level regeneration.

Predator-D2 should possess the ability to analyze DNA in depth only by touching / devouring a DNA sample, blood is the best research material for Predator-D2 due to the vampire side of its host.

Once the D2 Predator gets the sample it can identify things like the identity of the DNA owner or things like mutations and genetic damage.

The Predator-D2 not only analyzes DNA, it can also absorb DNA / genetic information, and use it in various ways, gaining some form of advantage. The common benefit includes acquiring the targets' abilities, appearance, and powers if they have any inborn ones.

Micro-Evolution or Randomization of the genome, call it what you want, but the presence of Predator-D2 in the host's body enhances the genetic code to accelerate the progression / evolution of the genetic codes to increase their capabilities or trigger metamorphic improvements.

In short, the host has already been mutated in some way, the chances of developing a "secondary mutation" are growing by 77%.

The Predator-D2 can access the memories and information stored in its genetic code. Allowing its host to already know everything they need to know on a subconscious / instinctive level about a new super-gene or trait.

The Predator-D2 by increasing the production of TXF Cells, allows the host to form armor around their body and shape it using its TXF Cells for protection and physical enhancement.

In theory, the D2-Predator can further potential armor, using samples of DNA and stored aether energy, to create a new exoskeleton with entity-like characteristics and abilities.

Although it does not take actual forms itself, it gains the powers and abilities of physiology that are part of the exoskeleton / armor, including physical characteristics such as natural weapons, strength / speed / senses / instincts etc.

The D2-Marauder cannot mimic the properties of a creature's physiology through supernatural means and force it on armor.

It actually selects parts of its physiological makeup from its DNA archives, and then inserts it into the TXF Cells, which undergo a temporary genetic mutation.

For example, it could choose the genes of a spider and climb walls, the genome of a fish and breathe underwater or a chameleon is gaining a camouflage.

In theory, the Predator-D2 by engaging can mix and match certain aspects of the different physiologies obtaining a chimera-like effect on one's body (having multiple genetic qualities at the same time).

Finally, the Predator-D2 together with its host, are able to induce mutations, changes in the sequence of the genetic material of an organism, in the self or in other living beings. The changes can range from mild genetic changes to severe physical mutations. Note that the two of them can force the instant change or extend it for longer periods or even several separate sessions.

Predator-D2 cannot directly interact with the environment without the permission of its host or even take control of its body.

But indirectly, there are two methods for allowing Predator-D2 to walk, talk and interact with people.

One, he can take control of a certain amount of TXF Cells, to create an avatar that drives him from a distance.

Two, it can muster all its psychic strength to create a body composed purely of psionic forces and materialized thought, that is, it makes it immune to all forms of physical attack.

This form is visible only to psychic beings, who is gifted in this sense, will not be able to perceive the Predator-D2.

For this reason, this form is nicknamed, Psy-Ghost module.

The problem is that this form cannot be long-term before being forced back to its host. Above all there is a "cord" that binds the Predator-D2 to its host, which prevents it from going further a few hundred meters.

XXX

The first two projects were more or less interesting, but the last one is upsetting for Lady Mystery and the life form that lies within her.

'Mukuro, Origami, Thoka, Kurumi and now a certain Nia. So far there are 5 extradimensional entities with the appearance of Japanese teenage girls.

Taking into account that Sephirot's tree is made up of 10 spheres, this means there are 5 other entities, with my bad luck the last 5 will be problem girls. ' Lady Mystery / Mystic thought, already imagining what kind of problems she will have when she meets Mukuro's "sisters".

XXX

In various corners of the world, five Shepirot Spirits have had a presentiment.

An otaku prisoner of Cadmus dressed as a Catholic nun is looking through the doors of her cell.

A lesbian singer ready to charm her female-only audience paused for a second.

A shy blue-haired bunny girl, with a rabbit puppet in her right hand, surrounded by ice and snow, is looking at a puddle.

Competitive twins dressed as dominatrixes have a break in their endless competition to look at the sky.

A red-haired bipolar teenager, dressed as a Shinto goddess, armed with a giant halberd, stopped destroying the landscape.

A pessimistic little girl with an inferiority complex, dressed as a little witch, stopped transforming her surroundings into the scenery of a Halloween-themed cartoon.

" What happened ?" All the extra-dimensional girls said simultaneously.

XXX

Returning to Cadmus.

While Lady Mystery is thinking about any problematic girls in her life.

Her body's present symbiotic life form wants to talk to her.

It is this time not speaking as a voice in the head or a dream presence in dreams.

No, this time Iris manifested herself in front of Lady Mystery.

Iris looks like a 15 year old teenager, with pointed ears.

It is 160 centimeters high, its three dimensions are B83 P56 H84.

His skin is terribly pale as if it belonged to a corpse.

Her crystal clear eyes are paired with her long straight blue colored hair, which reaches to her waist.

She has been giving up her blue EMIYA cosplay in favor of something more unique for quite some time.

Above her head she wears a warrior princess tiara, which appears to be made of some sort of silver metal.

She wears a (tight) blue accented white vest with a strap under each breast and a blue ribbon tied around her neck, held by a little redhead. Its top is open to reveal the central part of the breast.

On each arm is a white fingerless glove that ends under each shoulder.

Its base parts are covered by a white (sexy) mini short with a thin blue belt.

This clothing shortening shows a tattoo below the navel.

His legs up to the thighs are protected by silver plate armor.

Finally, her attire includes a dark blue cloak fastened by silver epaulets.

Basically Iris adopts the look of a slightly risque warrior princess.

Oddly, some parts of her body seem transparent and for some reason a kind of psychic energy chain between Iris and Lady Mystery.

"I see you in front of me, but this time you are not using my right arm or a large amount of TXF Cells to create a temporary body.

Let's see, you are slightly transparent in places and there is a chain-like bead between the two of us.

This is the Psy-Ghost module, mentioned in the notes. How did you do it? Is it some kind of newly discovered innate ability or just pure luck? "Asked Lady Mystery, observing Iris's new form.

"It doesn't matter, Onee-Sama, can we talk?" Iris asked, in an unusually unsure voice.

"The discovery of your origins was not pleasant, my archenemy is your creator." Lady Mystery said, hitting the issue directly without mincing words.

'Yes, but aren't you angry?' Iris asked, confused about the tranquility that Lady Mystery displays.

"Why should I be furious?" Iris' host asked in a confused tone, tilting her head slightly.

"I was created by the man who attacked your base, pierced your heart, then ripped your spine." Iris stated, raising her tone and clenching her fists.

"The base of Europe has been repaired and strengthened. Thank goodness I currently have five hearts, one less does nothing. The cybernetic backbone was an improvement over the old one." Lady Mystery explained, saying that all damage has been repaired and improved.

"Maybe you are fine now, but still my father hurt you badly and claimed to destroy you by any means." He said

"Ugh, Iris, are you inside me, how much? Six months, eight months? You didn't understand what kind of man ... woman I am." Lady Mystery said in a falsely offended tone of voice.

"A pretty girl is a pretty girl, regardless of ethnicity, social position, species, race or blood ties.

Iris is iris has me that's enough, whether you were born from this bizarre laboratory or from an Eldrich monster I don't care.

Remain my Iris, mischievous, jealous, possessive, wonderful in combat, study of magic and biology. "Lady Mystery declared, in a serious but sweet tone of voice. Nobody, not even a blind man cannot deny this fact: This witch -valkyria is fully convinced of what it says.

"I am very happy, Onii-Sama, you are right, it doesn't matter anymore, where or who I did, I just want to stay with you." Iris shouted, moved so much that she cried and hugged Lady Mystery ... plus trying to hug her host, apparently psychic ghosts can't touch matter.

"I'm happy for this, it would be difficult to live without you. I literally can't live without you, half of my being is fused with you and without you I will die." She declared Lady Mystery, happy that the being that resides in her soul and much of her heart is fine, if it weren't ... there will be problems involving symbiont-vampire pandemics.

"You and I will be together forever, nothing and no one will separate us, not even death.

Do you agree with me, Alex Vier Brunestud. "Iris asked, in a solemn tone of voice, getting down on her knees, holding (looking for) Lady Mystery's hand.

'As soon as ... she called me by my name ... my full name ... Iris has never done that before. She must be serious about it. ' Lady Mystery thought, near the supply of this fact.

'It just seems to me, I have Iris's proposal sounds like a marriage proposal ...' A small subconscious voice in Lady Mystery's head commented on the event, but it's a pity no one heard it.

"You have to ask, you already know the answer, yes, we will be together forever and when we die we will be together in the throne of heroes." Lady Mystery replied, not knowing what she is accepting, for she / he is consolidating Iris's confidence and happiness in this turbulent moment of hers.

"Now it's official, we are together for eternity. It's when we meet my father again, we will kill him together!" Iris declared, standing up and jumping in delight.

"Now that we've solved your newly discovered origins problem. Did you know you can do all those things written there?" Asked Lady Mystery, curious if Iris can do all the things mentioned in the file.

"Microevolution, psychic powers, biological alteration, DNA absorption, all stuff I don't know. This Psy-Ghost module got it by accident." Iris communicated, lowering her head from embarrassed.

"It just means we need to train together and figure out how we can activate these dormant powers. Then we use them against Chade in the second round." She declared Lady Mystery, ready for a new training regimen to learn the secrets of Iris.

'Agree with you, Onee-Sama, you will learn all my secrets, in return be kind. "Iris said, in a sensual tone.

'I'm happy to hear that you and the parasite are fine and that the discovery of the parasite's origins has changed nothing in our group dynamic.

But there is a Genomorps that wants to do business. ' Metatron communicated, finally interrupting the moment between host and conceptual symbiont.

'Damn machine, don't call me parasite, call me, Iris D-two Brunestud!' Said the new Miss Brunestud, announcing her new name.

"You just changed your name, nothing bad, but it's not a bit long and why did you add Brunestud?" Lady Mystery asked, sweating inside her helmet, feeling a little worried.

"A little long, this comes from Alex Vier Brunestud, the man ... woman of a thousand titles." Iris said, counterattacking using her host's long name.

"Got it, we're people who like long names, so does someone else want to change their name?" Lady Mystery said, jokingly, not knowing what triggered again.

'If you insist, Eloah, Metatron Primis Uxorem Ad Caesar Ex Machin, this is my full name.' He declared the artificial intelligence of extraterrestrial origin.

"I'll pretend I don't understand what this name means: First wife of the machine emperor." Lady Mystery murmured, pretending to be a man ... a thick, hard-headed woman. So he focuses on the Genomorps who witnessed halfway through the discussion with Iris.

"My concubine and I talked to each other, a little upset, but she's fine now. Continuously our discussion." Lady Mystery explained, without going into details.

Dubbilex decided to remain silent and just nod.

"The only major projects left here are Superboy and Zauber. Where did the rest go?" She asked Lady Mystery, wanting to know where the dirty secrets of Cadmus and his direct are, namely Chade, his nemesis.

"The remaining projects are located in the Fenikkusu Laboratories (Phoenix), a scientific research center based in Tokyo, a legal and fully functional structure, actually a facade for the Asian branch of Cadmus, which conducts illegal experiments on humans, mainly teenagers. " Dubbilex told, along with other not very nice details.

"Cadmus' Direct is called Chade, he's my nemesis and I want him dead. What do you know about him?" Lady Mystery said the most important question.

"Nothing at all, never spoke, never set foot inside Cadmus, talked through letters, private communications or intermediaries. Desmond listened to Chade's instructions to the letter, did the experiments, and set up the machines Chade wanted. " Dubbilex said, explaining that he knows nothing about Lady Mystery's enemy.

"The enemies of my enemies are my enemies, so I am willing to help you. See after Chade's last attack on my European base, I invested resources and worked my spaceship.

Before the attack that cost me my backbone, near Saturn on the satellite called Titan, there was a mining outpost, operated by machines and drones.

Now, the outpost is more of a huge expanding structure, a small underground city.

The structures on the surface and the surroundings are surrounded by a dome to make the atmosphere inside breathable, there are a handful of raw terraforming machines and a tower for weather control. "Lady Mystery said, activating a holographic projector present in the armor to show Dubbilex the mining outpost before and after the investment.

"Basically I have everything I need to start a colony, a small utopia without nosy humans, transvestite criminals or enemies who want to kill you.

But I miss them ... "Lady Mystery paused for a moment, pointing to Dubbilex, wanting him to finish the sentence.

"Settlers, you miss the people who have to live and colonize Titan." He deduced Dubbilex, guessing that Lady Mystery is not a people who can create a civilization.

"I offer the facilities and raw materials, you and the rest of the Genomorps take care of the construction and manual work." Lady Mystery briefly explained what the collaboration between her and the Genomorps will be like.

"It could go, the precise details of this collaboration need to be discussed in detail." Dubbilex said, wanting more details and security before sending his people to another planet.

"Me, Semiramis and Louvre, we will talk with you about the rights and obligations of the Genomorps. But in short, I will be the King of Saturn and his Moons, you Dubbilex will be the first governor and / or mayor of the first city of Titan." Lady Mystery said, closing the holographic shield.

"What would this city of Titan be called?" Asked Dubbilex, slightly curious about the domination of the first city.

"New Mercury." Lady Mystery answered without thinking much about the name.

"New Mercury?" Dubbilex said, repeating the name of the future city.

"Yes, the first city of Titan will be named, New Mercury. The second city Geno City, the third city will be named Tokodra." Lady Mystery said, listing the names of the top three cities.

"He guessed, Geno City will be a city for all Genomorps." Dubbilex said, smiling, a city for its people would be a big passed in front.

"While the third city will be a combination of Tokyo and London." She commented on Lady Mystery about what Titan's third city should look like.

"Old Mercury, what was she?" Asked Dubbilex, curious about things about the first Mercury.

"My mother, Catherine Mercury, died when I was 10 in a mysterious accident. I think naming a city in her honor is a gesture to honor her memory." Lady Mystery said in a sad, melancholy tone of voice.

" My condolences." Dubbilex said feeling bad that he asked and touched on a sensitive point.

"Can I ask one last question?" She asked for Lady Mystery and Dubbilex nods to the witch-valkyrea's request.

"How did you prepare all this, did you know that you will have arrived?" Asked Lady Mystery, not believing that all this is a lucky coincidence, people who want freedom meet a king who wants a people to lead.

"Do you believe me, if I tell you that a week ago, time stood still and a man in a lab coat gave me precise instructions on how to achieve a prosperous future for me and my kind?" Dubbilex said, in a serious tone, ready to be laughed at by this statement, instead ...

"Professor Paradox, an extravagant and elusive, but likeable fellow. Second best time traveler, surpassed only by the Doctor and his Tardis." Lady Mystery said, understanding what happened, damn time travel and paradoxes.

"Have you traveled through time?" Dubbilex asked, curious about the possibility of meeting a second time traveler.

"Not yet, but I will do it in the future, I have at least so he says, Professor Paradox, so far I listen to the advice of time travelers." Lady explained her relationship with the masters of the time.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Asked Dubbilex, not knowing what to do now, the Paradox Professor did not provide further details.

"Simple, we shake hands, I make a phone call to call my lieutenants to help pack and with transport. In the meantime, I free the teen superheroes and I will make sure to get in the good graces of the Justice League." Lady Mystery explained. , getting up from the negotiating table, pulling out the magic ice sword and an advanced telephone.

Go on ...


End file.
